My Secret
by TwilightGirl1702
Summary: What would happen if Bella's human life had ended at 17? What if Edward hadn't sucked the venom out? What would Bella tell Charlie & Renee? And how would it change her and Edward's relationship? More interesting then summary. RxR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in this story; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

All I could feel was darkness. Pulling me under and I knew I was dying. Then I felt a sharp bite at my wrist and it started to burn. I heard some smashing and growling but it was hard to keep my focus on anything but the unwavering burning that was starting to spread up my arm.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" I heard the voice I would know anywhere; the voice of my one and only love and I tried to respond, tried to find a way past the burning.

"She has lost a lot of blood but the head injury isn't bad. Her leg is broken and possibly some ribs," I could hear a calm voice saying.

"Bella can you answer me?" I heard Edward say again.

"My hand!" I managed to scream, "It's burning!"

"Carlisle, he bit her." Edward explained. Then realization hit. Alice had explained this to me just the other day of how once a vampire bites you the venom spreads and in 3 days you are a vampire yourself.

"Edward, you can try and suck the venom out," Carlisle said, "I don't know if it will work but you can try."

"I don't know if I could stop." I heard Edwards voice break and he started sobbing or that is what it sounded like I couldn't force my eyes to open.

"It is going to happen it may not be today Edward but you know I have seen her becoming one of us." I all of a sudden realized that Alice had been there.

She had seen this? I couldn't make sense of why no one would have told me my ultimate fate was to become a vampire. It seemed like something I should have known. Then I felt my arm lift and I realized Edward's decision and felt his cold breath on my arm and I knew what I had to say and now!

"EDWARD DON'T! LET THE VENOM SPREAD!" I cried out. Then I felt the rest of my body become consumed by the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

I had lost all track of time and place. Nothing seemed to exist outside of the unbelievable burning that now consumed my entire body. I heard people talking around me. Possibly trying to talk to me but I couldn't find my focus enough. All I could remember was the sound of Edward's voice as he tried to get me to tell him why I didn't want him to stop the transformation. I tried to respond but then realized I couldn't open my mouth, move, or do anything without screaming. I knew my pain would make him hate himself so I did my best to stay quiet.

_Three days, three days. _ I tried to remind myself that the burning wouldn't last forever. But then I heard voices next to me.

"Edward, it was going to happen it was her future and she chose it." I could tell Alice was doing what she could to comfort him until I could explain my decision. I was grateful to her and would have to thank her for it later.

"She had no clue what she was saying. I should have just tried to keep her human."

"It won't be long now. Edward wait and see maybe she had a good reason."

"A good reason? What possible could be a good reason for her to want to be what we are?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I wanted to make him understand to make him see that I loved him more than anything else in the world and I knew exactly what I said when I told him not to stop my transformation.

"How much longer Alice?" I could tell Edward was anxious and I wished I could do something.

"About an hour."

I felt relieved. And I felt my fingertips cool. After a while the rest of my arms and legs were relieved of the fire. However all of the burning went straight to my heart. I could hear it beating louder and louder. The burning left my head and in the split second before it got to my heart I was relieved. The burning collected more and more in my heart and the beating got louder.

I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I screamed and with three beats my heart stopped beating.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard Edward asked and as I opened my eyes I saw him next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw his face. I didn't understand it; I had thought that I had known how much I loved him. I even thought there was no way I could love him more, but looking at his face so beautiful and perfect it was as if there had not been room enough in my human heart to fill me up with the amount of love I felt for him now.

"Hi." Was the only thing that I could think to say. I didn't even know how to put what I was feeling into words.

"Hi. Bella I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you, I should have stopped it, and I should have done something."

"Stop that!" I screamed at him. I all of a sudden felt furious at him. How could he think that I wasn't happy right now? I had to make him see that this was what I wanted. That what I needed forever and always was to be with him.

"What?" A look of total confusion washed over his face.

"Edward, how in the world can you not see that this is what I wanted. I mean was I not the one who told you to let me change? I knew what I was saying, I knew what this meant. And to be frank the choice to stay with you forever was the easiest one I ever made!"

"You are happy about this? You aren't mad that I didn't try to save you?"

"Save me from what?" I asked him, "Being a vampire? That was never what I needed to be saved from. If you don't remember as a human I was quite a danger to myself for just being a klutz."

He laughed. And then I had to ask him a question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"You aren't mad… that I am a vampire are you?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not. I love you and I want to be with you forever, but I was afraid that this would be hard for you. But not having to worry about the fact that I could kill you every second that I spend with you is well I can't even describe what a relief that will be."

I was ecstatic. He wanted me, he wanted to keep me. Now I had so many questions but then I was overwhelmed by the burning in the back of my throat.

"Bella," he said as if he were reading my mind, "maybe we should hunt now."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rae2404 whose review inspired me to put write this chapter. _

_

"Where should we go hunting," I asked, "and by the way where are we?" As I looked around the what looked like a living room I saw that one of the walls was mostly windows. The rest of the walls were filled with windows and surrounded by wood walls. I had been lying on one of the two couches that were placed on either side of the room.

"Well, we are still in Arizona in Tonto National Monument. I thought it might be a good idea for me to have a place near Phoenix in case you decided to visit your Mom. As for hunting there are some forests nearby," Edward told me looking slightly mischievous.

"Okay, let's go."

We ran out onto the deck and down into the forests surrounding the house. The speed felt so good it felt like flying. Then I noticed Edward stop and start laughing.

"What?"

"You look like you're having fun."

"I am. It feels very freeing to be able to run this fast."

"Finally you can appreciate speed."

"Natural speed! Fast cars still have no appeal to me. I told you since Charlie is a cop I have learned for a long time to listen to traffic rules. There isn't much other than traffic violations in Forks." Then it dawned on me. "**What the hell are we suppose to do about Charlie!!!**"

"I think we may have only one choice of things to tell Charlie, but let's not worry about that until after we finish hunting. Now calm down and tell me can you smell anything."

I closed my eyes and paid close attention to the smells around me. The cacti and dirt on the ground and then about a mile away I smelt something really sweat. "North about a mile there are some animals."

"Yeah, mule deer, let's go."

We headed north and half a mile I smelt something even better than the deer. I turned and Edward put himself in front of my path. Before I knew what I was doing I growled at him. I could smell the people getting closer so I did the only thing I could think to do. I covered my nose and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

I stopped running about 50 miles away from where I had started and as soon as I stopped Edward was right next to me. "How on earth did you do that?"

Then I remembered the little bit that Edward had told me about newborns. "I don't know. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I growled at you and almost attacked you."

"Do you remember how many times I growl? It is natural and as for almost attacking me I was expecting you to because again that would have been the natural thing to do."

"I guess I am never going to be normal, am I?"

"Guess not, but then you wouldn't be you would you." And with that we both started laughing.

"Maybe we really should get to hunting now."

"Okay. There is another pack of deer a little bit up ahead." I could smell them nearby and not another human in the area.

We went up and Edward stood back and I instinctively jumped on the deer's neck and snapped it. Then, I dug my teeth into it and sucked all the blood. I felt very smooth running down my throat and as I let it go I felt very satisfied. Then I looked over to Edward who had a very concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am not used to letting you get that close to something that could hurt you even though now it can't." And he got that favorite half smile of mine.

"It was easy. Now let's go back to the house. Where is the rest of your family by the way?"

_

**A/N: Okay, so here is the deal with Bella's self control. I know SM said that it was because of all her preparation. However for the purpose of moving this story along I will explain it now. The shield that Bella has that protects her head also controls her emotions. She can force herself to stop a feeling or at least suppress it so that she doesn't do something drastic. It won't work perfectly but it is a shield that not only keeps people out of her head it keeps her instincts separate from her actions.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ann because she understood my making Bella and Edward happy together instead of a constant stream of angst (there will be problems for them but mostly they will be fighting together)!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We ran back to the house and Edward told me everything that happened while I was transforming. He explained that James was dead (I could slightly remember Alice tearing his head off) and Victoria had run off. Alice and Carlisle were still here but had gone out hunting just before I had woken up and everyone else had headed back to Forks so no one would realize they had left.

When we got back to the house Carlisle and Alice were there.

"Bella!" Alice danced over and hugged me, "Wow, you look gorgeous."

I caught a glimpse of myself in the window right as she said it and for a second didn't realize it was me. I guess it could have been the woman had the same brown hair and her lips were slightly off but other than that I looked so unlike my plain human self.

"Carlisle, you won't believe what happened while we were out hunting. We crossed paths with two hikers who couldn't have been more than 200 yards away. And before I could even make a real effort to stop her Bella ran away from them." I heard Edward over in the kitchen telling his father.

"Really? I have never heard of any newborn being able to do that. Especially not one who is not even a day old."

"I know, we think it must have something to do with the same way she protects her head from having anyone reach it."

"That does make sense. But is it possible it was a fluke?"

I started to think about that and a thought popped into my head. "Let's just say by some odd chance it wasn't then I have an idea about how we could deal with Charlie."

"Why don't we just start with figuring out if it was a fluke and take it from there?" Carlisle warned us.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "the only way to figure out if it was a fluke will be to put her in a place with humans."

"I know and I don't like taking a risk like this but since this isn't normal we have to test it somehow. It looks like we will be going out to town tonight after sunset."

I saw a sly smile spread over Alice's face and suddenly I felt like I was going to regret this. "Well if we are going to go we can get Bella some new clothes."

"Alice," I groaned, "Why does everything always have to be shopping, shopping, shopping?"

"Well it isn't as if you have very many clothes that you brought from Charlie's and besides most of them are sweats."

"I know Alice I like sweats."

"Fine, then we will get you some designer sweat pants."

"Edward, why is your sister trying to kill me?" I asked sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to britxfluva because you stuck with me while I was getting the story started._

_

"You ready to go?" Edward asked me. I had been sitting out on the porch all afternoon just staring at the view. I was nervous about tonight. It could have just been a fluke me being able to stop myself from hurting the hikers in the woods. I didn't want it to be but I had known that newborns were supposed to want blood and nothing else. I didn't feel that way though there were a lot of things that I wanted some that I wanted more than blood. I already missed Charlie and Renee and wished I could have gotten a chance to say goodbye. I wish I could apologize to Charlie for all the horrid things I said to him when I left. More than anything though I felt happy that I had Edward by my side.

"Yeah, let's do this." I tried to sound hopeful but I could see he wasn't buying my fake confidence.

"You will do fine. This is just to confirm that you have some sort of super self-control. And Carlisle, Alice and I will be right next to you the whole time."

"Okay." I said feeling a bit more confident. Alice went over with me one last time exactly what I should do so as to appear human. Simple things really blinking, fidgeting, glancing around, and moving at a human pace but I would have to train myself to do them. Finally, we all spilled into the rental car that Carlisle had gotten this afternoon and headed for town. It was around 7:30pm by the time we reached the little town we were shopping in. I had convinced Alice that I would get some new clothes if I had veto power over everything and that meant no designer labels.

Edward squeezed my hand and said, "Here we go," and pulled me from the car.

Immediately, the sweet scent similar to the one I had smelt earlier today assaulted my nose. I covered it and tried to turn for the car but Edward stopped me, "You are okay," he looked into my eyes and slowly I removed my hand from my nose but kept holding my breath while I prepared to breathe again. Very slowly I breathed out and back in again. The burning fire in the back of my throat hurt but I was careful to concentrate on adjusting to the scents of all the people walking on the streets.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone Bella," Alice told me. And with that I relaxed a little knowing that if I kept my will power there was a good chance I wouldn't hurt anyone tonight. "Come on, the little shop I told you is just across the street and there are only three people in there."

We walked in and could smell the scent of the girl at the counter first. She looked completely bored but when she heard the bells on the door chime looked up and looked thoroughly shocked for a minute. Alice pulled me to a rack in the back. The two other shoppers were a little closer than I would have liked and I felt the burning in my throat intensify. I was squeezing Edward's hand so hard that if he didn't have skin as hard as stone it probably would have shattered.

Alice started pulling things off the rack for me to try on and after about five minutes had completely gone through the whole store and picked out so many things for me to try on that I wasn't sure that I would ever get to leave the store. More people had come in and were in the dressing rooms next to me. They didn't smell as good as the other two girls in the store did but they were much closer. I changed my clothes slowly so that I could mostly keep my focus on control. After an hour and a half I had finished trying on things and decided on several things that satisfied Alice, and that I could live with wearing. Alice grabbed the clothes that I was getting along with a second stack double its size of her purchases and went to the counter to get accessories and pay. Edward took me outside so I could get some fresh air.

"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He looked at me very happy.

"For once I am glad you were right." I was just happy to be outside breathing fresh air. Since it was nine there weren't a lot of people out in the street and it was easier to breathe. We sat down on the hood of the car and just watched the stars.

Alice came bouncing out of the store and proceeded to shove everything in the trunk. "Okay, let's go back to the house it looks like we have some decisions to make about our return to Forks."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Fanpires101 because you were my first reviewer and have keep on reviewing. _

_

On the way back I just sat in the nice aroma less car and enjoyed the dying off of the burning from my throat. Edward and I sat in the back seat and the radio was on a station I don't ever remember hearing but the music sounded pretty. We pulled up in front of the house and Edward, Alice, and I gathered up the clothes from the trunk. After hanging up the clothes in the closet, why Alice had us do that I don't know because then we started to discuss plans for our return. Edward and I entered the room and heard Alice talking to Carlisle.

"I think we could go back. We will have to come up with an excuse for why she looks so different but she has amazing self-control and with a little more practice we won't even have to worry about her."

Carlisle turned to me and asked, "What do you think Bella? I mean ultimately you have to decide if you can handle it." I tried to think about that. I was starting to trust myself but the thought of putting Charlie in danger was less then appealing. This was my double edged sword either way he was going to be hurt because I only had two real options. I could return to Forks and put Charlie in danger of me hurting him or I would have to pretend I had gotten in an accident and I didn't want to think of how much that could hurt him.

"I don't think I can leave Charlie, not yet." I knew in a couple of years I wouldn't have changed and I would have to make up some excuse to leave. Charlie may not be the most observant person but he will notice if I still look 17 when I am suppose to be in my 20s.

Carlisle deliberated that for a moment.

"I think that might work the best." I heard Edward answering whatever idea had occurred to Carlisle. "It could explain the disappearance for a couple of days with her being unconscious, her changed appearance, and would buy more time before she had to be living there again." That was it I needed to know what it was.

"What? You two are confusing me what is this master plan of yours?" I hadn't thought of a good excuse for any of those things yet and somehow they had a plan that covered all of it.

"Bella, the fire at the dance studio. If we make up an excuse for why you were there and say you got caught in the fire it could work out. We tell Charlie you had really bad burns and were unconscious for a few days but when you woke up the hospital got your name, you had to have facial surgery to deal with some of the damage from the burns, and you need to stay with a doctor for a while your burns heal." Edward explained it to me.

I thought about that because it seemed like it could work. I hate hospitals so if I said Carlisle was willing to look after me at their house for a couple of weeks I could get a better grasp on myself while I "heal."

"I think it will work." I said.

I looked over at Edward and he appeared to be concentrating very hard on something.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea to have you in the hospital with so many people there so we can fabricate the paperwork for that, for Charlie's sake, but would he agree to let you stay at our house?" He brought up a good point there.

"That might be tricky. Carlisle do you have any ideas?" I wondered if there was some way he could think to persuade Charlie.

"Yeah, I have one."

"No! Carlisle I don't think that is a good idea." Edward said answering Carlisle's thoughts.

"Edward, you don't actually have to leave we just have to make it appear that way to Charlie for a week or two." Edward didn't look happy about whatever Carlisle's idea had been.

Carlisle looked at me and explained what his idea was, "Bella, do you think Charlie would have a problem with you staying with us if Edward wasn't' there."

I understood why Edward hadn't liked this plan, "Yes he might agree to that."

"Well then that's what we will tell him. We can call him, say you are in a hospital down here and are being transported to Forks tomorrow morning. Before you get there I will go over to Charlie's house and tell him that I called your doctor and since you hate hospitals so much that we thought you could stay with us for about 2 weeks, after that you could take the bandages off and go home. So that he doesn't worry we will tell him that Edward and Esme have gone to New England to look at colleges on the east coast. They don't actually have to go they will just have to leave the house when Charlie comes to see you. We can put bandages on your face and hands so that it won't be such a shock to him when he sees how different you look."

I looked at Edward and I could tell we both didn't like the idea of me being in the room with Charlie without him. However Charlie would never agree to me staying at Edward's house for two weeks with Edward there.

"Alright, let's call him."

_

**A/N: Okay, so I know it is a little out there for Bella to stay at Edward's house, but Bella has always hated hospitals. However I didn't want to put Bella in a situation where she is sitting in a room all day with people around her all day and not to mention all of the blood. And if Edward isn't there it seems like something Charlie would agree to with enough persuasion. **


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rose because your reviews made me smile!_

_

Edward handed me the phone and put his arm around my waist. Alice was sitting next to me and we had decided she would pretend to be my doctor. I dialed the number and after the third ring I heard Charlie pick up.

"Hello?" He sounded sleep deprived.

"Hi Dad, it's me, Bella." I tried to turn down the sing-song tone in my voice that I now had.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been for the past few days? "

"Dad, calm down please and let me explain." I waited for a couple of seconds and when it seemed like he was calm enough I started the story. "I got down to Phoenix and I was going for a walk, I went into my old dance studio to pick up some information on a play I heard they were putting on. When I got in I got stuck and I started to smell smoke. I got caught in the fire and I am in a hospital down in Phoenix. I am being transported back to Forks tomorrow morning."

"How are you doing?"

"I am feeling better than when I woke up. My face and hands had severe burns on them so they had to do some surgery. I woke up a couple of hours ago and they were finally able to ask who I was. My doctor is here if you want to talk to her."

"Yes I will in a minute. Do you want me to fly down to Phoenix tonight and be with you on your way home?"

"No Dad that's okay I am fine with coming back by myself besides by the time you get here I could already be gone."

"Alright are you sure?"

"Yeah Dad I'm sure."

"Okay, then can I talk to your doctor?"

"Sure here she is. Her name is Dr. Chelsea Peterson." I handed the phone to Alice and took a deep breath. I didn't like lying to Charlie but I knew I had to.

"Hello, Mr. Swan my name is Dr. Peterson."

"Hi Dr. Peterson so what exactly has happened in regard to Bella's treatment?"

"Bella was admitted with severe burns on her face and arms," Alice's voice was a couple octaves higher than normal and she sounded very charming and comforting, "she had smoke inhalation as well. We performed surgery and she will look different when the bandages come off but there won't be any bad scars. The bandages will come off in two weeks."

"Is she well enough to be moved?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't let her go be transported unless she was well enough. Her smoke inhalation is under control and within a couple of days it shouldn't be an issue just as long as she takes it easy. She will need doctor supervision while she has the bandages on, but as soon as they are off she can go home." Alice was smart to include the "doctor supervision" and put it in Charlie's head before he even thinks of it.

"Okay, I will call the hospital and arrange for things when she gets there."

"Oh, that's okay Mr. Swan we have taken care of all of the arrangements. And I have already sent all of her paperwork to Dr. Cullen." I heard Charlie mumble something unintelligible. "The people transporting her will have cell phones so she can call you before she gets there."

"Alright then, thank you very much Dr. Peterson. May I speak to Bella again please?" Alice handed me the phone and Charlie and I talked for a couple more minutes. Then, I told him I should get some sleep and I would call him in the morning.

I looked over at Edward after I hung up the phone and just relaxed into his arms. "He bought it." I sighed.

"Yes he did and Carlisle will go over there tomorrow morning and convince him to let you stay with us." Alice and Carlisle were taking the midnight flight back to Forks tonight so they would be there in the morning.

Alice and Carlisle went upstairs to pack their bags and Edward pulled me out onto the porch and we stood looking at the stars again.

Edward kissed the top of my head and said, "You never get to see the stars in Forks the sky is always so cloudy."

"Yeah, they are pretty." I said looking up at his face.

"Just like you." He looked down at me with a big smile on his face.

"And you." I returned his smile.

"Okay, you guys other people are still in the house." Alice said laughing as she danced down the stairs.

"Not for long." Edward joked.

"Well you are right about that," Carlisle came into the room, "Alice you ready to head out?"

"Yep. Bye you two. Have fun!"


	9. Authors Note please read!

**A/N: Okay so everybody I wanted to apologize for not updating in more than a week. And don't kill me but I am not sure if I will be able to update this week either. **

**I am overly swamped with school work and I am not sure if I will even be able get all of it done in time. Not to mention I have the sickness that never ends and keeps coming back every other week. But since I haven't got a chance to start the next chapter I will ask you guys some questions on what you want to see happen in the story.**

**Do you want to see Carlisle's talk w/ Charlie through Charlie's POV?**

**Would you rather see problems with Jacob, problems with the Volturi, or both?**

**What do you want to see happen with the other characters (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle)?**

**Do you want me to save some of my ideas for a sequel or put them all condensed into this story?**

**Thanks for your input I promise I will update as soon as I get the time to write the next chapter. But knowing where you guys want this story to go will really help me out.**


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who answered my questions in my authors note. Thanks for your input I really appreciate it! _

_

I looked back at Edward and his lips pulled into my favorite half smile of his. I got a tiny bit suspicious, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He started chuckling a bit.

"Wow, you are a terrible liar!"

"I'm not trying to lie I am trying to be _mysterious._"

"Oh, and what are you trying to be _mysterious_ about?"

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked into his eyes and it was if I was still human I would have been blushing red as a strawberry. He looked at me with nothing but love and I felt completely right being in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved together and the kiss got deeper and deeper.

*_RING_* *_RING_* *_RING_*

Edward's phone started ringing on the coffee table. I looked over and then looked back at Edward.

"It could be Charlie."

He took a look at the caller ID, "no, it's Rosalie." He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"_Hi Rosalie,_" he said in his most sarcastic voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING?!" She was screaming so loud that even I could hear her. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU SERIOUSLY INTEND TO BRING THAT GIRL BACK HERE AND GO AROUND ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS THE SAME! LET'S FORGET FOR A SECOND THE FACT THAT SHE IS A NEWBORN AND MOST LIKELY IS GOING TO KILL CHARLIE BECAUSE SHE WILL BE LIVING IN A HOUSE WITH HIM, BUT SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT, HER SKIN IS AS COLD AS ICE, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL CHARLIE THAT SHE IS BECOMING ANNOREXIC AND THAT'S WHY SHE ISN'T EATING BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HE WILL BUY THAT WITH HER NOT LOSING WEIGHT!!!!!!!"

"Rosalie, calm down!" Edward cut her off before she could start her next sentence. "You haven't been down here so you don't know the whole story so would you like me to tell you or would you like to go on throwing out insults and accusations you can't back up?"

Her silence was the only answer she gave so Edward continued.

"Bella seems to have some sort of super self-control and yes we have tested it out. She was in a store with people tonight and didn't try to attack them. Not to mention the fact that she ran away from two hikers on the trail while we were hunting. Since you know that we are coming back I know that you know what we are telling Charlie about her looking different. And as for the little things like eating and her skin being cold I have some ideas about that."

"You are aware that these choices don't just affect you?"

"Yes, but if you take a minute and think about it if Bella "dies" it is only going to take Charlie, who would be a grieving parent, a little while to associate her death with the fact she came home distraught over a break up with me. Him making that connection would probably provoke him to harass us and start blaming me which would bring majorly unwanted attention to our whole family."

"And what do you intend to do if her self-control isn't as ironclad as you all think and she up and kills him one night when she hasn't been hunting for just a bit too long?"

"Rosalie even you don't believe that will happen. You are just grasping at straws now."

I was starting to feel bad about this. Despite Edward's defense Rosalie had some valid points.

_What if my self-control did break?_

_What if I hurt Charlie? _

_What if he didn't believe the façade? _

_What if my mistake or my selfishness was the reason the Cullens were exposed?_

It was all so many questions that we didn't and couldn't get answers to. I knew even Alice's visions of this plan all working out could change if something unexpected happened, and that one split second decision could change everything.

Edward seemed to see the look of concern sweeping across my face.

"Rose, did you call just to make Bella feel bad?" I really wish he didn't say that she had some valid concerns.

"Edward come on this affects her too she should at least get the chance to voice her opinions." I whispered it so Rosalie couldn't hear. We still weren't on that great of terms and with all of this I didn't see that changing any time soon.

"You know what fine, if you want to once again put this family in danger for HER don't expect me to help you when this all blows up in your face!" And with that there was a click and dial tone.

Edward looked over at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah I just feel bad I mean I am putting your family in danger AGAIN."

"Well of course, you have to pay us back for putting you in danger for the time you were human."

"I wasn't in danger then and would you stop saying that. You guys aren't monsters."

"Fine, for now we can drop the subject."

"Well that was easy." I know it was a stupid thing to say but I am finding I think something and it happens before I even seem to know it. I have to get used to the quirks of being a vampire.

"Well in case you don't remember I had a plan before we were interrupted." I had forgotten about that and I started wondering again why he was being so mysterious.

"Would you just spit it out already this mystery thing isn't all it's cracked up to be." I said jokingly.

"Here I will give you a hint." He pulled me off of the couch I had sat down on while he and Rosalie were talking and pulled me into his arms again. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and as it turned out I might be able to resist blood but I still had terrible self-control when it came to Edward. I started to prepare for him to pull away as he normally did, I mean I was stronger now so…

I was stronger now and it suddenly dawned on me that he didn't have to be afraid that he would break me anymore. I was no more breakable then he was. He started kissing my neck.

"Good hint." I said and with that he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

_

"We might want to consider getting ready to leave soon."

I had notice the sun come up but I had been so focused on Edward that time meant nothing to me right now. I felt like the luckiest person in the world. I had Edward, all of him forever and always, just like he would always have me. On top of that I was going to get to see Charlie and not make him go through the pain of thinking he had lost me, at least for now.

"Do you have to be right about everything?" I looked over at the clock and it was 9am, we were planning on packing up the car and leaving at 9:30 and I planned on calling Charlie before I left.

"Does it help that this time I take no pleasure in being right?"

I kissed him once more then got up. I figured it would take me at least a half hour to sort through all the clothes Alice had bought the other day and find something that I could wear.

"Want some help?" Edward was standing next to me.

"Yeah, all I can find so far are dresses. Why did I let Alice convince me to get so many of them?"

"Your focus was on other things. And leave it to Alice to take full advantage of that."

I had at least remembered to make sure I got a couple pairs of jeans which I still hadn't found.

"Here you go." Edward ran up to me with a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a picture of a flower on it.

"How did you find them so fast?"

"It's easier to find them when you know their scent."

I smelt both of them memorizing their scent, knowing Alice she would have a whole wardrobe for me by the time I got home and I needed to be able to find things that I would actually wear.

"All ready, you?" Edward came rushing up by my side.

"Yeah, I am going to give Charlie a call to tell him I am leaving the hospital and should be there tomorrow morning."

We would actually get in with Edward's driving in about 10 hours but Charlie might get suspicious if we were there in less than ½ the time.

After my quick call with Charlie, we packed up all of the clothes into the shopping bags and then headed downstairs. After making sure everything was off we headed out to the car.

The sun was out. It had been kind of cloudy yesterday. Edward was walking ahead of me and I saw the sunlight hit his face. He looked so beautiful with his skin sparkling like that. Then I caught site of my hand and nearly dropped the bags. It was sparkling too. I mean I guess I knew it would but seeing it on me was different then seeing it on Edward. Everything about Edward was extraordinary and I guess I just hadn't gotten used to the fact that I could be that way too.

I heard Edward chuckling at me.

"What?"

"The look on your face its sweet." I expected my face to get red and hot with me blushing but then I realized it wouldn't.

"Well, I am enjoying this whole vampire thing." I said smiling as I forced the bags I was carrying into the trunk.

"Good. Now shall we get going?"

"Yes let's."

Edward pulled me into a kiss then walked me over to my side of the car. He opened up my door like he always did (always being a gentleman), we got in. And we headed home to Forks.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Found out on Monday that I have strep throat (which was surprising because my throat wasn't hurting). But in any case my school doesn't let you come in with strep unless you have been on antibiotics for 24 hours. So I spent Tuesday at home working on my history report/project. I am happy to report that after a few final touches it will be done. My English teacher also informed us that our research papers aren't due till after our spring vacation. So I decided to take tonight to write this chapter for you guys. Just so you know Rosalie isn't concerned with Charlie's life so much as that if Bella kills him it means the Cullens have to move and hide because they would all be implicated. And what did you all think of Bella & Edward? I tried to write that as best as I could but I am not sure about it. So please read & review because I love hearing your opinions. Now I will end this really long author's note.**


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sprinkledwithtwilight because she hates strep too._

_

Charlie's POV

I was sitting on the sofa watching sports. It wasn't a game I particularly cared about, but it was still a game. I heard a car pull up in front of the house and through the window I saw a black Mercedes in the driveway. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door and. When I opened the door I saw Dr. Cullen standing there, but I couldn't fathom what he would want.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." Was he not aware that our kids broke up a few days ago?

"Please call me Carlisle. Can I come in?"

"Sure the living room is through there."

"I came over to talk to you about Bella. I got a call this morning about a patient of mine coming in from Phoenix tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you."

This seemed really odd. What would he want to tell me about Bella? Why wouldn't he just call? "What about?"

"Well I took a look at Bella's chart and the reason she has to be in the hospital is because of her bandages but really if she had a doctor around she would be fine. I know Bella hates hospitals and so I thought she could come and stay at our house for the 2 weeks she has to wear her bandages."

Wow he must not know that Bella broke up with Edward. "Aaahh, Carlisle that might not be a good idea. I don't know if you know that Edward and Bella broke up right before she left for Phoenix. And even if they hadn't I don't think I am comfortable with them staying in the same house."

"Oh I thought Bella would have told you that Edward called her this morning when I told him she was in the hospital and they worked everything out. And he and Esme left yesterday on a trip to look at colleges on the east coast and he won't be back for two weeks."

It seemed like an overly nice thing for him to do. "Carlisle, don't get me wrong this is a really nice thing you are offering to do and I don't mean to seem ungrateful but why are you doing it?"

"When I told Edward that Bella had been in a fire and she was going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks he got really worried and felt really bad about everything that happened between them. He really does care about her and he doesn't really want to keep looking at colleges but his mom convinced him to stay. I figured Bella might be more comfortable having people around and Edward will worry less."

"Well are you sure I mean I really don't want this to be a burden on you."

"Of course its fine. Alice is really looking forward to having Bella around."

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean I trusted that Bella would be in good hands with the Cullens but it seemed like an odd thing to do still. I guess if it was okay with Bella than it might okay.

"I will have to call Bella and make sure it is okay with her but if it is than I guess it is okay with me."

I headed over to the kitchen and dialed the number.

"Hello." She sounded so different I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Hi Bells. Carlisle Cullen is over and he has offered to let you stay at their house while you are recovering so you won't have to stay in the hospital."

"Really? That is so nice of them. Do you think it is okay Charlie?"

"Yes if you want to."

"That would be really nice Charlie. Thank you. We are about to drive through a tunnel so I should go."

"Alright Bells see you soon."

I turned and walked back into the living room. "Bella said it would be great and thank you."

"Alright I have to head into work but I can make all of the arrangements today. I will call you tomorrow when Bella gets in."

"Okay thank you Carlisle this is really nice of you."

"My pleasure Charlie. See you tomorrow."

**A/N: This chapter was really short I know but I am going to start working on the next one right away. **

**I don't really like the way this chapter came out. It seems really flat and I don't think I quite got it right. The next chapter will be better because it will be back to Bella and Edward. **

**But the good news is I finished my history paper & project so I should be able to start updating regularly again.**


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who added my story to their story alerts/favorites._

___

**Bella's POV**

"We should have just run home."

"Why?" Edward looked over at me.

"Because then you wouldn't be driving." I started laughing.

"Out of everything that is going on you are worrying about my driving?"

"Yes, daughter of a cop remember."

"Actually I forgot about traffic laws. Speaking of speed you will you finally let me buy you a new car?"

"NO! I love my truck."

"Come on it is so slow. Why won't you at least let me buy you a car that goes above 50 miles per hour?"

"I told you I like my truck."

"You know that eventually that thing is going to die."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Now we were just joking about it. He knew I was too stubborn to give up my truck before I had to and I knew he wasn't going to give up trying to buy me a new car.

"So what do you think we should do after we graduate?" That was surprising I hadn't even thought that far ahead and out of nowhere he brings it up.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well seeing as how you can be around humans we are going to have to start applying to colleges."

"Why don't we worry about going back and finishing our junior year of high school before we start applying to colleges?"

"Okay if you want. Bella?" He suddenly got very serious and looked over at me.

"Yes Edward."

"Will you marry me?"

"What???" I wasn't expecting that. If I had been human I would be blushing. He had never mentioned getting married before. Why now? Why in a car driving back to what was going to be a very difficult situation?

"I said will you marry me." He said it in such a low whisper I barely heard him that time. I could see the hurt starting to come into his eyes and I didn't know what to do. So of course I started babbling.

"Wait…

You want to marry me…

Where did that come from…

I mean we never talked about it before…"

He put his hand over my mouth and so I stopped talking.

"I know you don't need to but take a breath. I didn't mean to freak you out that much love."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to…" It was hard to get the word out.

"Propose." How come he could say it so calmly? "Well I wasn't really expecting to but when I thought about it I want to marry you. And I know you hate those big romantic gestures."

"I don't really know what to say."

"Yes might be nice."

"Well I want to say yes and don't get me wrong it isn't the idea of marrying you that freaks me out but it is the idea of getting married in general. I mean we are going to be together forever we already know that. It's just that all my life Renee has been drilling in me the fact that I shouldn't get married early."

"Wouldn't she probably also told you that you shouldn't become one of the undead?"

"I'm not sure about that Renee has odd facets." That made him chuckle at least. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So you don't want to marry me then?"

"Not right now, but someday I do. I really do I just need some time to… how can I put this. To forget all of the bad things Renee told me about getting married young. But I do want to marry you someday."

He squeezed my hand, "Okay. I love you whether we are married or not." That was a relief I was so afraid I was going to hurt him. It wasn't him at all it was my problem and I just couldn't say yes to him right now no matter how much I wanted to.

"I love you too. Always and forever." And I knew I would whether I married him now or in a hundred years I would always love him.

**Edward's POV**

"What???" I could see the shocked look wash over her face as I asked her to marry me.

I hadn't ever thought much about it. I mean I knew I wanted to be with her forever but I always figured I would eventually say something to scare her off. Or one day she would wake up and see how bad I was for her. But when it came down to it she chose a life with me; she chose a life being like me.

Then I saw fear and anxiety spread over her face and I got the feeling that I never should have asked.

"I said will you marry me."

I figured she would be surprised but now it seemed like she was trying to find a nice way to say no.

"Wait…

You want to marry me…

Where did that come from…

I mean we never talked about it before…"

I put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"I know you don't need to but take a breath. I didn't mean to freak you out that much love." And I didn't I thought the idea of being officially linked together would make her happy, but then again she never reacted the way I thought she would.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to…"

"Propose." She didn't seem to be able to think it let alone say it. "Well I wasn't really expecting to but when I thought about it I want to marry you. And I know you hate those big romantic gestures." That was only half true. If I hadn't have just had the thought and blurted it out I would have at least taken her out to a nice restaurant to ask her.

"I don't really know what to say." I got the feeling she did but didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Yes might be nice."

"Well I want to say yes and don't get me wrong it isn't the idea of marrying you that freaks me out but it is the idea of getting married in general. I mean we are going to be together forever we already know that. It's just that all my life Renee has been drilling in me the fact that I shouldn't get married early."

That made more sense. But still seemed like a little thing compared to the fact she just gave up being human so we could be together.

"Wouldn't she probably also told you that you shouldn't become one of the undead?"

"I'm not sure about that Renee has odd facets." I chuckled at that. From what Bella had told me about her mother she could be just as unpredictable as Bella was.

"So you don't want to marry me then?" I really just needed her to answer that question. I would trade being able to read everyone in the worlds mind to just be able to read hers.

"Not right now, but someday I do. I really do I just need some time to… how can I put this. To forget all of the bad things Renee told me about getting married young. But I do want to marry you someday."

When she said that it made sense to me. Renee had regretted getting married when she did and didn't want Bella to end up in the situation. And Renee was the major influence in Bella's life so of course Bella had learned more than it would seem from her. By Bella saying that I knew that if I gave Bella time I could show her we weren't her parents. We weren't going to make their mistake. They weren't right for each other but we were and if she needed time to see that then that is what I would give her.

"Okay. I love you whether we are married or not."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

**A/N: Okay. Please don't get mad at me. I promise I won't drag this marriage thing out forever and a day like in the books. But a fear of marriage is very much a part of Bella. I added in Edward's POV so you would see that he isn't hurt or rejected by Bella. He gets it and because he loves her he will help her through this even if it takes forever. This won't be a major problem just a small one and I promise it won't be as annoying as it was in the books.**

**And I need you guys to vote on something else. Should I keep my chapters about this length and update more often or do you want longer chapters that I take a little bit longer to update on?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what people think and what they want to see happen because I tend to get writers block and knowing what people want to see helps me get there.**


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Noble Korthedron because I really love the fact that you aren't shy about saying what you really think about the chapters._

_

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up in front of the house at 10pm and all of the lights were on in the house.

"Welcome home." I looked over at Edward. I liked that idea that this was my home now kind of. I grabbed the bags in my right hand and Edward took my left. We walked up to the house and I could hear the murmur of people talking inside. He opened the door up and we went inside.

Esme was the first person next to me.

"Welcome back you two." She grabbed us in a joint hug.

"Hi Esme."

Carlisle came up behind her "Welcome back. Bella after you guys get settled I will show you where we have the hospital stuff set up for you."

"Okay thanks Carlisle."

Emmett was playing a video game on the TV and I heard an explosion sound then Emmett screamed, "Oh CRAP!"

"Die again Emmett?" Jasper said as he and Alice ran down the stairs.

Emmett ran over and punched him in the arm. "Maybe."

They kept on bickering as Edward, Alice and I went upstairs.

"Bella, we bought such nice clothes for you why are you just wearing a t-shirt and jeans?"

"We were going to be driving in a car for 12 hours I didn't see the need for a dress."

"But still it would have looked so nice on you."

"Well Alice than you are going to love tomorrow. I will be wearing sweats and a t-shirt with bandages over my face. And I don't read fashion magazines but I am guessing hospital bandages aren't the new black."

She smirked at me and left.

"You can put the clothes in my closet if you want." Edward ran over and from the sound of it moved some of his clothes around.

"Thanks." It took about two minutes to put everything away and then I headed to Carlisle's office.

As I knocked I heard Carlisle's voice, "Come in Bella."

"Hi. Wow." The last time I was in his office there had been a desk at the end of the room which had been replaced by a hospital bed and most of the pictures were taken off the wall. The only thing that seemed the same was the bookcases.

"You think Charlie will believe we did this all in a day?"

"Yes, if you tell him you are wizards. I'm kidding he will believe it. So I take it this is where I will be when he gets here."

"Yes. We have bandages to put over your face and hands. We will call Charlie at about 11am and say that you are hear and set up. Edward and Esme are going to have to go in the woods behind house while he is here but other than that we should be good."

"Seems simple enough." That wasn't true. We both knew that my self-control might be shaky and it was going to be hard having Charlie so close to me.

"You will do fine tomorrow. If you survived being in the store with a couple of people you can survive Charlie. It will get easier over the next couple of weeks."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"I do what I can to help out my family."

I walked out of his office and down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were all playing video games. Jasper was sitting on the couch watching them, and Alice was on the computer shopping for shoes. I went over and sat beside Jasper. "Who's winning?"

"Edward."

"That's only because he is cheating." Emmett interjected. I started to laugh. I had watched them all play video games before and every time Edward beat them they said he cheated. They said the same thing about Alice too. I figured it wasn't cheating since they knew Edward could read their minds and Alice would see what they were planning to do right before they did it.

"I'm going to go for a run. Do you want to come Bella?"

"Sure." This was odd. Jasper and I were never that close, but that was mostly because he had a pretty hard time with the whole self-control thing.

We went out the back door and headed into the woods. I sniffed the air every couple of seconds to make sure no humans were coming nearby though I didn't see why anyone would be out in the woods this late.

I heard Jasper start talking to me, "so how do you do it?"

"My control." I looked over and he nodded. "I really don't know. I am extremely tempted when I smell blood but I seem to be able to stop myself right before I hurt people."

"Amazing."

"Why do you ask?"

"How much has Edward told you about me." We stopped running and were just standing in the middle of a cluster of trees.

"Not much. Just that you were changed while you were a soldier in Texas and met Alice in a dinner in Pennsylvania."

He spent the next hour telling me about the beginning of his vampire life. Jasper had always seemed guarded but I didn't realize it had more to do with his past than I knew about. I knew that it was unusual for me to be able to control myself around humans but talking to Jasper made me realize how dangerous I should be.

"I smell a deer nearby I think maybe I should hunt a little before morning." I figured I couldn't be too full with Charlie around.

"Okay, I am going to hang out here for a while."

It didn't take me long to find the deer. I snuck up behind it and snapped its neck. Once I drained it of blood I was overly full. I ran back to where Jasper and I had been and he was sitting on a rock.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yep. How many remotes do you think Emmett has smashed sense we left."

"Probably enough that you will need to buy more if you want to play any games tomorrow."

"You are probably right." We ran the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. I had a feeling Jasper and I were going to be good friends.

We were right. When we got back to the house there was only 2 remotes left (when we left they had a drawer full).

I was surprised to find Rosalie in the living room when we got back. She was sitting on the sofa with Emmett. She glared at me when we walked in. Edward was at the piano so I went and sat by him. He was working on writing a new song. I listened to him play for a while and before I knew it, it was morning.

I looked over at the clock and it was 10:30am. "I guess I better call Charlie." Edward could read the tension in my voice.

"Everything is going to be fine. Esme and I will be right outside and Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper will be there with you."

"Thanks."

I went and grabbed the cell phone off the coffee table and dialed my house phone. When he didn't pick up I tried the police station to see if he had gone into work. He wasn't there either. I tried the house once more and after a couple of rings he picked up.

"Hello." He sounded out of breath.

"Hi Dad. I just called to let you know that I am at the Cullens. You okay?"

"Yeah Bells I'm fine. I went down the Blacks' house this morning. Billy and Jake were worried about you when I told them you had been hurt."

Of course. The Quileute tribes believed the legends about the Cullens. Jake had been the one to tell me that they were vampires. I figured Billy didn't believe that I was actually caught in a fire but he had tried to bad mouth the Cullens to Charlie before and it didn't work so I wasn't worried he would try again.

"Oh, how are they doing."

"Fine. They say hi and they hope you feel better. I will be over there in a half an hour."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye."

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took me a little longer than normal. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be better. I really need to take some time and outline the rest of this story so that I can avoid having a bunch of chapters that not much happens in. I will be working on the outline for a while so it may take a couple of days to upload, but I think it will make the story better if I know where it is going.**


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 1987 because she is one of my most consistent reviewers who always has something nice to say._

_

I ran upstairs to Carlisle's office. I went in and he had a box of bandages out on the bed which Edward helped me wrap around my head and hands. He covered up my eyes so that Charlie couldn't see how red they were. I could still see through the holes in the cloth though.

"He is getting off the highway right now."

I listened and far off into the distance I could hear a sound of a car getting closer. I assumed that was the car Edward was referring to because I didn't hear another one close by and I figured if I could hear the car Edward could hear Charlie's mind.

"Is she ready?" I heard Alice open up the door and come in.

"I think so. How does she look?"

"We should tuck her hair in; if her face got burnt so would her hair."

"Oh right." I felt them both go around and tuck my hair into the bandages so that Charlie wouldn't notice that it was all there and not one strand was hurt.

"Edward you and Esme should go out now Charlie will be here in two minutes." He stood there for a couple more seconds looking at the bandages.

"Alright you don't have to do a countdown in your head of the seconds." Edward laughed at Alice. He grabbed my chin and said, "You will do great. Esme and I will be right outside." He kissed me on my bandaged cheeks then ran out of the room and out of the house.

About two seconds after he left Carlisle came into the room. "Alright, Bella why don't you sit on the bed and Alice can sit on the end of it. If we put a chair here Charlie can sit there and it gives you a little more distance from him. And Bella if the scent gets to be too much for you, cough and we can make up an excuse for Charlie to leave."

"Got it." I tried to not say too much I didn't want everyone to know how nervous I was. I suddenly started to feel much calmer so I assumed Jasper was heading upstairs.

I heard a car pulling up outside the house and Carlisle run down the stairs. Jasper entered the room and stood beside the bed near the window. I heard Charlie knock on the door and Carlisle answer it very cheerfully.

"Good morning Charlie. How are you doing?"

"I'm well thank you."

"Good. Well Bella is upstairs with Alice and Jasper. I'll show you up there."

I took in one last clear breath and then started holding my breath.

The door opened a minute later and Charlie walked in, "Hi Bells." I looked toward the door and I saw him walk across the room and sit in the chair that was about 3 feet from where I was sitting on the bed.

"Hi Charlie. How are you?" I could smell him a bit and the burning in my throat started becoming more and more intense.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He seemed to be in a pretty good mood, but I could sense the awkward tone in his voice. Charlie wasn't a big fan of sitting in a room with people he didn't know very well.

"I'm okay Dad." I really had to try and stop talking. I was going to need to breathe in again soon.

"How was the trip from Phoenix?"

"Good. I slept most of the way." Telling him that would eliminate having to explain anything that happened on the ride, we hadn't come up with anything to say about the ride.

"Uh . . . the Blacks say hi and they hope you feel better." Uh-oh I got the idea from the sound of his voice that Billy had tried to say that Charlie shouldn't let me stay here. Since Charlie didn't say anything more about his visit I assumed he thought Billy was just spewing off silly tribe legends like he had when the Cullens first moved here.

"Tell them thanks for me." That was it; I finally had to breathe in. When I did my throat felt like it was being assaulted by fire. I felt Jasper calm me down and while it kept me from showing how bad my thirst was it didn't make it go away. Even the air I had in my throat now had the scent of Charlie's blood in it. The only good thing was I didn't feel like I would snap and attack him.

"I will."

Charlie stayed for another couple of hours. It got a bit easier every time I had to breathe in for me to not feel as if I could snap. Carlisle and Alice helped keep the conversation going with Charlie so that I could get a break every once and a while. When it was finally getting on towards 3pm Charlie said he should get going.

"I need to check in at the station. Someone came in the other day and said they saw a giant bear in the woods. We went out to the area and didn't find anything so we think they must just be trying to stir up trouble but it's our job to look into stuff like this."

"Okay, well be careful." The possibility of there being something as random as a giant bear in Forks seemed odd but if they weren't kidding it seemed like it would be dangerous.

"I will, bye Bells. I will be back again tomorrow night. Thanks again Carlisle."

"My pleasure Charlie. I will walk you out."

They left the room and headed down the stairs. As soon as I heard Charlie's car start up I took a breath.

"You did it!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah I did." I wasn't tired but I was mentally and physically drained. I knew how easily I could have snapped with Charlie just sitting three feet away from me. The thirst in my throat was intense being around him for so long. I knew I wouldn't snap today but it was hard feeling every instinct I had telling me to attack my own dad.

"You did really well Bella you should be proud of yourself." That was the first time Jasper had spoken since before Charlie showed up.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Why don't we take those bandages off of your head?" Alice said already working on getting them off.

"Thanks Alice."

She had my head and hands unwrapped in five seconds and I stood up.

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."

I ran over to the window, jumped down, and hit the ground running. It felt good to be breathing in fresh air and the burning in my throat was subsiding.

"Hey." I heard Edward run up beside me.

"Hey."

"You did really well."

That's what everyone kept saying. I just had a hard time believing it. I hated knowing how close I could have come to hurting Charlie if I had let my instincts take over for just a second.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Of course I was the only person in the world's mind that he couldn't read but he still knew when I was upset.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

He grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Yes you can!"

"No, Jasper had to keep me calm the entire time Charlie was here. Alice and Carlisle were both acting as buffers so that I didn't have to talk because every time I had to take a breath…"

"Every time you had to take a breath you felt more and more parched; that's how it is supposed to be. You don't give yourself enough credit though. Realistically you shouldn't be able to get that close to a human without killing him. I know it is hard but you have two weeks and it will get better. With time you will be able to separate what your instincts tell you to do and what you want to do more easily."

"I know but what if I really hurt him."

"I am not going to lie there is that possibility but I think you can do this; that is if you still want to." I thought about that. I didn't have to do this. I didn't have to put Charlie in danger. We could leave or find some way for me to fake my death and then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Charlie. But that would be chickening out. And it would hurt Charlie to think I had run away or died.

"No, I can't do that to Charlie. I'll make it work."

"And you have all of us. We'll help you until it gets easier."

"Thanks."

"There is no need to thank me."

"Yes there is."

"Fine, you're welcome. Come here."

We lay down on the ground and started staring at the stars. The clouds had disappeared from the sky.

"It's going to be sunny out tomorrow and Charlie isn't coming until 6pm. What do you think about going to the meadow for the day?"

"I'd love that." Spending the day alone with him seemed so perfect.

He started running and I followed him.

**A/N: I started the outline and so far I have up to the end of chapter 27 planed out. It is a very rough outline, but I am going to go back and add in some details but I really wanted to write this chapter. And I know that the wolves didn't start showing up for another year, but for the purposes of this story I am going to move that part up. Happy Easter to people who celebrate it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! My number of reviews for each chapter has been going down and the more people that review the faster I work to put up the chapters. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to skyknight vampire because she inspired me to write and post this chapter tonight._

_

I ran up next to Edward and he grabbed my hand. We ran to the meadow. The last time we were there we had driven so I didn't remember the way, I just followed Edward.

We reached the meadow after about five minutes. I noticed flowers starting to pop up in some areas. It was only about 8'o clock. It was dark out and the sky was still cloudless. It was so odd being able to see stars in Forks. We sat down in the center of the meadow and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

We spent a long time like that just staring at the stars. It was nice and so perfect. I wasn't scared or worried. I wasn't thinking about Charlie or the danger I posed to him.

"I love you." Edward finally spoke after a couple of hours of us just being silent.

"I love you too." It couldn't have been truer. I turned my head around to face him and it amazed me how I still got lost in his golden brown eyes. "What color did your eyes used to be?"

"Green, why?"

"I'm trying to picture you as a human. It's hard you seem so naturally perfect like this."

He just laughed and I leaned in and kissed him. His mouth was sweet and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I intertwined my fingers into his bronze hair and he fell back onto the grass.

The sun rose, but we didn't notice until we opened our eyes and both of us were sparkling like there were diamonds embedded in our skin. We were both were smiling but didn't move until we leaned back in and started kissing again.

I pulled away from him, "I wish this moment could last forever."

That made his smile grow even wider, "We will have a million more moments like this, and we have a forever remember."

"Yeah." I looked into his eyes again and he pulled me back into the kiss.

We moved in synch and held each other close. Being with him was perfect and I couldn't picture life any other way. I felt safe and loved; I trusted him completely and that was more than I ever expected to find in Forks maximized a million times. I didn't know a love like this could exist, and had no complaints about finding it. I would take on any problem life would throw at us as long as there was an us.

**Edward's POV**

Bella ran up behind me. I grabbed hold of her hand. In a small way I wanted it to show her she always had me to hold on to. I knew how hard it was for her to feel that she wanted to hurt Charlie. I had hated feeling like I wanted to hurt her.

Things had become rather reversed. I had always thought of our kind as monsters, but now that she was a vampire I had a hard time sticking to that. I could never think of her as being a monster. But despite the fact that she had super self-control I knew it hurt her just as much as it did us to be around humans. And all the self-control in the world couldn't replace the time that she needed to learn how to balance her thirst and self-control.

We reached the meadow and sat down. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. We spent several hours just staring up at the stars.

I looked at her face. She seemed so lost in thought; she looked so cute when she was thinking. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. Seeing her happy made me feel so elated.

"What color did your eyes used to be?"

"Green, why?"

"I'm trying to picture you as a human. It's hard you seem so naturally perfect like this." I just laughed; leave it to her to find such a sweet reason to ask a random question.

She leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she threaded her fingers into my hair. I let us fall back into the grass and pulled her closer.

Morning came and the sun rose. I didn't pay much attention to the time, we had plenty of it before Charlie would be back to see Bella. The one part of the plan that I didn't like was having to pretend I wasn't there when Charlie was. I knew it was necessary, but I wished I could be there to help make her feel calmer.

When I opened my eyes I saw her staring at my face. Her face was sparkling in the sunlight. She looked so peaceful and happy all at the same time. We started kissing again.

She pulled away and said, "I wish this moment could last forever."

I smiled at her, "We will have a million more moments like this, and we have a forever remember."

"Yeah." I saw her look into my eyes and I looked back into hers. They were still really red, but in them I could still see her softness. I pictured hers with eyes as golden brown as mine and smiled at the thought. I leaned back in and started kissing her.

I thought about our conversation in the car coming back from Phoenix. I knew that she felt safe and happy with me right now and that moments like this would prove to her that we could get married and have it work out. I didn't want to bring it up right now I just wanted to hold her close to me and when I opened my eyes keep seeing her smile.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fluff chapter. The coming back part and marriage talk was hard on them so I thought they deserved a little happiness. I also wanted to really show my view of their relationship. There will never be a situation where everything in life is perfect, but when they are together the problems disappear into the background. I know I said this last chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really appreciate hearing what people have to say what you like and what you think I can improve on because that is the only way I know what I should change and what I should keep the same.**


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to AdaOra00 because you read and reviewed every chapter._

_

It was Saturday. I would be "getting my bandages off" tomorrow and heading home with Charlie. He had come to visit every day. And Edward had been right; I noticed every time Charlie visited it got a bit easier to separate my instincts and my will power. Jasper didn't have to calm me down when I took a breath anymore. I still held my breath around Charlie but I felt like I could start trying to breathe more regularly around him. Carlisle had told Charlie that I should stay out of school for a little while longer. I was going to have Edward bring me the work I had already missed and the work I would miss till I could keep myself calm enough to be back in school.

Charlie had come to visit and just left. I was sitting in Edward's room looking out the window. It was raining and dark outside. They say that "April showers bring May flowers" I was looking forward to the flowers part. It was overly rainy this month even for Forks. The last sunny day had been the day Edward and I had spent in the meadow.

"What you thinking about?" I heard Jasper in the doorway. We had started developing a sort of friendship in the past two weeks. He was always there when Charlie came to visit. When I asked Edward about Jasper's interest he said that Jasper had been around so many newborns it still confused him how I could control my emotions so easily.

"I can't wait for the rain to ease up a bit."

"You will start to appreciate the safety the rain gives us soon enough."

"Sure, you want to bet on it?" I said it with a severe note of sarcasm in my voice. Jasper and Emmett loved betting on things wait make that EVERYTHING.

"HAHAHA!" We heard Emmett explode in laughter downstairs.

"What was that about?" I followed Jasper down the stairs and Emmett was in a ball laughing on the floor. Edward was standing over him looking slightly annoyed.

"I-I j-j-just beat h-him in c-c-c-cards." Emmett said still exploding in laughter.

"Really how?" A smile appeared over Jasper's face, he seemed to like the idea of beating Edward in a mind game.

"He kept his eyes closed and randomly switched around his cards." I went over and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist.

"You have to admit it was the only way they were going to beat you." I said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He smiled back at that.

Emmett had finally collected himself and he and Jasper were over at the table trying to plan out what other games they could try out their new method on.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yelling from the garage, "come on out I got a bunch of new clothes today." Alice had decided that I needed clothes for the spring and had taken it upon herself to go and get me some. I looked over at Edward and we both rolled our eyes but went into the garage.

"So, how crazy did you go Alice?" I wasn't sure I really wanted an answer to that but I thought I might as well get it over with.

"Bella, I have held my tongue these past two weeks about you wearing sweatpants, but now it is time for you to start taking my advice on how to look good. I mean come on the heels won't hurt your feet and you won't trip on them anymore."

"Alright yes or no did you see me liking any of the things you bought?"

"Yes some! Now come on let's go try some of these on." I saw a smile spread across her face so apparently I would be wearing some of the things she bought whether I liked them or not.

Edward and I ran upstairs after her. "Edward out!"

"Geez Alice I'm not a dog."

"Well you don't take subtle mind hints so I thought I better be blunt."

"It's okay Edward I can deal with her insanity." Edward left the room and when I looked back at Alice she tossed me an outfit to try on.

We spent the next two hours going over all of the outfits Alice had picked out. There ended up being 12 outfits I was keeping and I planned to where. They were a little off of my taste but I knew it would make Alice happy. There were 5 outfits that she insisted on me keeping but I was going to keep in the back of my closet. And 2 I was forcing her to return because they were too expensive and I WOULD NEVER wear them.

She had also decided since it was my last night that Charlie would know I was here for now that we should have a major movie night. She had a stack of movies and she knew that we would finish with half an hour till Charlie showed up. We went down into the living room and I sat down on the couch next to Edward. Alice and Jasper had a blanket lying down on the floor, and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat.

She turned off the lights and started playing _The Notebook_.

We spent the next several hours watching _Pretty In Pink, Breakfast at Tiffany's, _and_ Grease_. We finished at 10am. Charlie would be here in a half an hour to see me get my bandages off. Alice couldn't see how he would react, but we didn't think he would be too suspicious. My eyes were still red so Alice had gotten me contacts. They weren't the same shade as mine used to be but they were close enough that Charlie shouldn't notice.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I went upstairs, and after I put in the contacts they commenced the daily ritual of mummy wrapping my face and hands. In the last week Alice had been leaving out more and more pieces of my hair. I didn't think that we needed to be too concerned with Charlie noticing my hair. I think he will be more focused on my extremely pale (even for me) face and suddenly perfect features. I had to say I liked the appearance part of being a vampire.

When they finished Edward kissed my cheek and ran outside. He was "getting back from the east coast" tomorrow morning.

Alice had decided that I could wear jeans today, but still insisted on a rather fancy long sleeve top. I was able to convince her that with all the changes Charlie was going to have to get used to about me that we should hold off on me wearing heels for a couple of months. My sudden stop in trips to the emergency room might already make him suspicious.

I heard Charlie's car pull up outside of the house. As always he and Carlisle exchanged pleasantries on the way upstairs.

"Alright Bella how about we get those bandages off?" Carlisle said as he and Charlie walked through the door.

"Yes." I said trying to sound excited. I don't know what I would have done if I had actually been wearing these for two weeks.

Carlisle came over and started unwrapping my hands. I flexed them trying to look like I hadn't moved them too much in the past two weeks. He moved up and started taking the bandages off of my head.

Once he had unwrapped it he held a mirror up to my face. I looked into it and tried to look surprised. I smiled at my reflection then looked over at Charlie. He looked stunned. I felt a slight calmness surround us.

"You look great Bells." I could tell he was surprised but trying to be supportive.

"Thanks Dad." He came over across the room.

Charlie wasn't much for touchy-feely displays of emotions. He had patted me on the arm a couple of times when he left in the past two weeks. Edward told me that Charlie thought I looked so breakable in those bandages that he thought that it would hurt if he touched me.

Now though he came over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I focused more on not crushing him than I did his scent. When he pulled back he looked puzzled. My shirt blocked him from feeling too much of the coldness of my skin because Alice had put the shirt in the dryer right before I got dressed and it was still rather warm. There was no disguising my marble skin though. He didn't ask any questions for the time being though so that was good.

"Well kid why don't' we get you home?"

"Sure I just have to get some of my clothes from Alice's room." Alice and I left Carlisle's study and went to her room. When we walked in Edward was sitting on Alice's desk chair.

"What are you doing in here?" He wasn't supposed to even be around the house let alone in it.

"Just wanted to let you know that Charlie noticed your skin was harder, but he has been getting the feeling that something odd is going on for the past couple of weeks. He has finally decided that you seem happy enough and that your skin must be hard from being in the fire still so he isn't going to bring it up." Edward hadn't led on that Charlie had noticed anything too out of the ordinary, but then again he did have a habit of hiding things from me on a need-to-know basis. And going home with Charlie I would need to be extra cautious if he was already suspicious.

"Alright I will be careful." I was a little bit nervous about going home, but things had gotten easier since the first day I saw Charlie. He kissed me and then jumped out the window.

Alice grabbed my bag off the chair and tossed it at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so." We left the room and Charlie was waiting at the top of the stairs. He followed Alice and me down the stairs. Alice hugged me goodbye at the door.

Charlie had brought the cruiser because he thought my car was in Phoenix. The problem with that was now we had to find a way to get my truck to Phoenix and a way for me to go get it. My mom was going to be going back to Phoenix to pack up the house soon. I would have to go visit her but make sure my truck was down there before she got back. She had called and offered to come up and help take care of me but I told her to stay with Phil in Florida. Renee was a worrier and I figured I spent more time talking on the phone with her in the past 2 weeks than I did talking to Charlie in person.

We climbed into the car and I tried to breathe in. The fire in my throat was there of course but it was getting easier to deal with. We sat pretty much in silence all the way home. I could see Jasper and Edward running in the forest near the car. They were moving too fast and too far away for Charlie to notice them but I could see them about 6 yards away from the car.

When we got home Charlie grabbed my bag from the back seat, I took it from him. I headed upstairs to put my bag in my room. I would have plenty of time to unpack seeing as how there would be 8 hours of supposed sleep I would be in here for; although I was planning on sneaking out the window after Charlie fell asleep.

I walked back downstairs. I thought it was odd that I didn't hear the TV on. I walked in and Charlie looked rather awkward sitting in his chair. "Isn't there a game on today?"

"Oh, yeah there is." He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and relaxed. I looked at the clock and it was getting on towards noon.

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Sure, I can get it."

"No, that's okay I miss cooking. I can't even imagine what you have done to the kitchen while I was gone."

He laughed and I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and was shocked to see some of the things Charlie had tried to cook. Some of which I couldn't even figure out what they were. I spent the next half hour cleaning out the leftovers that I could tell would one day be used as a weapon and the expired food. It came down to lunch meat and bread left. I made Charlie a sandwich.

"I'm going to the store to get some food. We don't have anything for dinner."

"Okay the keys to the cruiser are on the table."

"Thanks. Be back soon." I grabbed the keys and headed out. I didn't care for driving the cruiser but walking was the only other option.

I drove to the grocery store and took my time walking through the aisles. I bought a couple of small food containers. I was going to hide them and sneak food into them so Charlie would think I was eating. It was really only dinner that I had to worry about because Charlie wasn't home for breakfast and he would think I would be eating at school. I finished my shopping when I heard some people call after me.

"BELLA!?"

I turned around and saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley walking towards me.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I didn't finish the chapter last week then I went away for vacation. Unfortunately school is back in. Sorry again for the long wait on the new chapter but it is longer than usual so I hope you enjoy. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

I saw them walking towards me and I started to panic. Charlie was one thing because he didn't notice details as much as regular people did. I hadn't really been thinking about my return to school at all yet.

"Hi Mike. Hi Jessica. How are you guys?"

They reached me and I saw Jessica staring me up and down and Mike's mouth dropped open he quickly snapped it back up again but blushed slightly.

"Well don't you look great for someone who was just trapped in a burning building a couple of weeks ago?" Jessica saidand I could detect hints of sarcasm and jealously in her voice. She also glanced over at Mike to see his reaction.

"Thanks. I just got my bandages off today and I got to go home so I am still getting used to it."

"Well you look great Bella." Mike chimed in and Jessica started glaring daggers at me and Mike; of course Mike was oblivious to her mood change.

"UHhh . . . Thanks Mike." This was getting really uncomfortable and I didn't know what to say to them. If I talked like normal to them than they would probably just assume my plastic surgeon was good and not think anything else. But I had been in the store for an hour and a half now I and I really needed some fresh air.

"Hey Bella what are you doing here? I thought Carlisle told you to take it easy." I heard Jasper's voice and I was really grateful.

"You caught me. I was going stir crazy though and I needed to do something plus Charlie is a god awful cook and managed to use everything in the fridge to make nothing that was edible." I tried to sound normal and it got easier because I felt a wave of not only calm but trust flow through me.

"Hey Bella your skin looks a lot like Jasper's. In fact they are almost identical shades." Jessica blurted out. Oh great I knew she had no idea that the question she asked could potentially lead to the entire reveal of the vampire world but still it annoyed me.

"Gees compliment or insult what do you think Bella?" I could tell Jasper was trying to get Jess to change the subject, but she wasn't taking the bait.

"It's really freaky."

"Now that you mention it, they do look similar." Of course now Mike starts paying attention.

"Guys if you're not forgetting I am the palest person to ever come out of Phoenix and the fact that I have been inside in bandages for two weeks wouldn't really help that now would it?" I could tell I was being rude and I knew it wasn't their fault, but does Jessica have to try and cook up a conspiracy just because she doesn't like Mike looking at me.

"Yeah that does make sense right Jess?" Finally something out of Mike's mouth that didn't annoy me today.

"Yeah I guess so. So Bella when are you coming back to school?" And another finally; Jessica changed the subject.

"A week or two. I have to wait for Carlisle to give me the official okay."

"Okay well I am sure I will run into you in town before then. I should go I've got homework."

"Alright see you later Jessica."

Mike stuck around trying to make small talk. "So how did it feel to be a mummy for two weeks?"

"Not great. But hey I have food here that I should get home."

He looked disappointed. "Alright see you later." And he left leaving me with just Jasper. "That was close."

"You can say that again, thanks for the save."

"No problem." We left the store and he helped me load the groceries into the back of the cruiser, "So how are things going with Charlie?"

"Good. It seems to be oddly normal. Except being a vampire and all."

"That's good. I see you got the extra containers."

"I figure if I stick them under the table Charlie won't notice me tossing food in there; then when he is asleep I will clean them out and he will be none the wiser."

"Sounds good. Things seem relatively calm at your house so I am going to head home. Edward is going to wait outside though."

"Alright well tell him I will see him when Charlie is asleep."

"Will do."

I closed the trunk and got back into the cruiser. I rolled down the windows to keep the fresh air coming in. The rain had stopped but heavy clouds still filled the sky.

**Two weeks later . . . **

Charlie and I had just finished dinner. The container plan was working out fabulously. Edward said Charlie had no idea that I wasn't eating anything. And since I always to the laundry he hadn't felt the need to take the table cloth off.

I had caught up on all my schoolwork in 2 hours. I even had a report that wasn't due for another week done. I had a lot of free time on my hands while Charlie was at work and Edward was at school.

At night after Charlie was asleep Edward and I would sneak out of my window. Sometimes we would just run or sit in the woods other times we would go to his house. I went hunting once a week. It wasn't necessary but I didn't want to risk getting any thirstier than that as of right now. I just hunted locally at night so that I didn't have to make up an excuse for Charlie.

I was nervous/excited because I was going back to school tomorrow. Edward and I hunted last night. I pretended to go to bed early so we had more time. We were going to go to his house tonight. Alice had gone shopping after school today, she tried to get me to go with her but I declined. She wanted to get me something to wear back to school. I don't see why I hadn't worn any of the new clothes she bought me because I had just been around Charlie all week.

Well not just Charlie. I had gone to parks, grocery stores, and malls in Port Angeles to practice being around humans. I was finally to the point where I could be in a room for 2 ½ hours with a large group of people and be able to breath and act normally. And since my classes were an hour and I had to go outside to switch classes I wasn't all that worried it would get really hard to control myself.

The reason I was worried was because of Jessica and Mike. It only took them a couple of seconds to notice the similarities between me and Jasper. I had my excuse for right now. Alice said that people would just get used to my skin being like that but I wasn't so sure because she couldn't see how people would react to me.

I was sitting on the sofa reading _Wuthering Heights_ again and Charlie was watching sports. "Night Dad, I'm going to bed."

"You sure it's early."

"Yeah I want to be rested for school tomorrow." I just wanted to head over to Edward's. I was nervous and he really helped me out in the past couple of weeks. I climbed the stairs and was surprised to find Jasper in my room.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He never came to my house.

"I came over to ask Edward a question and noticed you were extremely nervous and I was curious as to why."

I knew he could make me feel like I wanted to tell him so I decided just to say it, "the thing with Jessica and Mike really freaked me out the other day is all."

"That could be a problem. But for now we have the excuse and remember people don't really like to approach us. Instincts will tell them to just drop it."

I knew he was probably right. "I guess so."

"Well should we head to the house?"

"Sure let's go." I jumped out the window after Jasper and Edward was waiting a couple of feet away.

"Hi."

"Hi," he kissed me and grabbed my hand so the three of us started running.

We ran to the house nearly complete silence. I was feeling a little bit better about school now. As soon as we walked in the door Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs away from Edward. She already decided what I was going to where tomorrow, it was kind of out there for me but she had done so much to help I decided to do it to make her happy.

She bought me a bunch of other clothes too. I was going to have to get a bigger dresser by the time she was done.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out in the living room with Jasper and Edward. Edward and I ran back to my house when the sun started to come up. Charlie left an hour before I had to get up but it was best to be there when he got up.

After Charlie left I put on the outfit that Alice had picked out. It was silver skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a purple tube top over it. She also had bought silver flats and jewelry to go along with it.

We hung out in the living room because we had some time to spare. We still ended up leaving early because I didn't want to show up with everyone there to stare at me. Our conversation in the car was about the school work I did and a few more reports my teachers were planning on giving in the coming week.

We got to school and it wasn't raining so we stood by the car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all showed up 10 minutes later in Emmett's humongous jeep. They had headed to their classes. Rosalie of course just gave me a death glare then walked off. People had started to arrive; many went by just staring at me. I pretended not to notice and kept talking to Edward. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hi Bella." It was Angela. I was happy she was the first person to come up to me today.

"Hi Angela."

"You look great."

"Thanks. I am happy to be back."

"I heard you got your work sent home. How are you doing on catching up?"

"I got it all done actually. I had a lot of free time while Charlie was at work."

"That's good. I heard you went to the east coast to look at schools Edward, did you find any you want to go to?"

"Some schools look good."

"Well I should get to my first class. See you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah see you there."

After she left Mike and Eric walked over.

"Hey Bella." Mike started. When Eric saw me his jaw nearly hit the ground. I assumed his thoughts weren't great because Edward gave him the death stare until he closed his mouth.

"Hi Mike, Eric."

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Eric finally talked.

"Fine thanks, I actually should get to my first class." I had 3 minutes but I wanted to be in a place where people wouldn't ask me as many questions.

"Alright see you later." He left and Mike stayed I assume to walk to English together.

I turned to Edward, "See you at lunch," he kissed me then we walked off to our classes. Mike walked next to me and made more small talk about school.

The day went pretty much the same until lunch. It was worse than the first day. People were staring at me nonstop.

Edward met me outside my trig class. I had gotten Jessica to stay talking about what she and Mike had done over the break and their plans for prom. We walked into the cafeteria and bought food. I just picked up random food and I sat down at the table next to Alice. She and Edward started talking about a project they had in history. I heard my name over at Jessica's table.

"I doubt she was even in a fire." It was Lauren. I knew she didn't like me but even that was a bit of a jump.

"Well then what _do_ you think happened to her?" Jess really liked drama too much.

"She had plastic surgery to look like the Cullens."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she was so plain before and have you ever noticed how similar they look even though they aren't all related?"

"I don't think she was plain before." Eric chimed in.

"Yeah I agree with Eric – UMF." Mike agreed and someone I assume Jessica elbowed him.

"Well I say she is a freak, just like the rest of them." That was it; it was one thing for Lauren to becoming up with conspiracy theories about me. She had never liked me so I knew if anyone was going to accuse me of lying it would be her but calling the Cullens freaks when they didn't ever do anything to her was just nasty.

But before I could stand up and give her a piece of my mind I felt a wave of calm wash over me and looked over at Jasper who gave me a warning look. I turned my attention to the conversation going on between Edward and Alice. They were talking about the "camping" trip next Tuesday. It was going to be sunny and so we were all going to skip school. I had told Charlie about it and he was hesitant but I told him about that Alice and I were going to set up our tent by a lake and the guys were going to set up theirs near the cliff so he said I could go. And I wasn't lying to him about Carlisle and Esme going either. We all finished up our lunch and left.

Edward and I headed toward the biology room. "Ignore Lauren; she is just mad because she heard Eric talking to Ben about how great you look."

"The girl just bugs me."

"Alice said she will let it go by Wednesday."

"Alright." I didn't really care about her conspiracy about me. I cared about her insulting the Cullens, if I told Edward that though he would just say that he was used to people thinking that he and his family were weird and not to let it bother me.

---------------------------------

Edward ended up being right. By Thursday Lauren had moved on to tormenting other people. People had been acting weirder around me though. Except for Angela and Ben most people now acted oddly careful and slightly wary around me. That was okay to me though. I preferred hanging out with the Cullens.

Today was Friday and I was in dreaded gym class. I didn't trip over myself anymore although I pretended to occasionally. I pretended to miss often but I still was better than before I became a vampire. I actually could have gotten every shot but then people would get suspicious. When class was over I left the locker room and Edward was waiting outside for me as usual. We walked to his car and Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. We all piled in and headed over to the Cullens' house. I hung out there in the afternoon and Edward drove me home before dinner.

We spent the afternoon playing video games. I didn't much care for them but Jasper and Emmett were hell bent on getting me good enough so that I could beat Edward. Their closing their eyes and playing backfired tremendously when applied to video games.

It was better than going shopping with Alice. She had gone to the Newton's store to buy me some hiking gear. I wouldn't need it since we wouldn't actually be hiking but they bought a bunch of stuff there to keep up the facade. If I had gone with her she would have made up a desperate excuse that she needed something at the mall.

It was about 4'o clock so Edward drove me home. We were listening to the radio and talking about the song when he got an annoyed expression on his face and said, "This isn't good."

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I was working hard to make sure that this chapter was good. I was going to have Bella's first day back to school be a lot worse but then I decided to move that along so I can get on to the next big plot of the story. And instead of dedications at the beginning of every chapter I am now just going to add in spoilers for the next chapter at the bottom. I will make dedications when someone's review really inspires me though. So here is your spoiler…**

"_What?" I asked. He rarely ever looked this mix of nervousness and exasperation._

"_Maybe you should call Charlie and say you are having dinner at our house tonight." I didn't know why he was suggesting that. Granted it would get me out of eating but it seemed like there was something else there._

"_Edward what is going on?" I wasn't that nervous. He had pulled over to the side of the road but if it was something really dangerous he wouldn't be thinking it over for so long._

"_You have some nosey visitors." _

_Okay I wasn't getting anywhere with asking him so I listened really hard and I could faintly hear noises coming from inside my house. _

_I could hear Charlie speaking over the TV which had a sports game on, "Well why don't you and Jacob stay for dinner?" And I understood Edward's hesitance the only people in the world who absolutely believed that vampires existed and could name specific ones were currently inside my house._

**And people who write a review with more than just "great chapter" and "update soon" get an extended spoiler. I got this idea from TheOnlyPancake who if you haven't read her stories you should.**


	18. Chapter 17

"What?" I asked. He rarely ever looked this mix of nervousness and exasperation.

"Maybe you should call Charlie and say you are having dinner at our house tonight." I didn't know why he was suggesting that. Granted it would get me out of eating but it seemed like there was something else there.

"Edward what is going on?" I wasn't that nervous. He had pulled over to the side of the road but if it was something really dangerous he wouldn't be thinking it over for so long.

"You have some nosey visitors."

Okay I wasn't getting anywhere with asking him so I listened really hard and I could faintly hear noises coming from inside my house.

I could hear Charlie speaking over the TV which had a sports game on, "Well why don't you and Jacob stay for dinner?" And I understood Edward's hesitance the only people in the world who absolutely believed that vampires existed and could name specific ones were currently inside my house.

"Oh you're right this is a slight problem," I considered the fact that Billy probably already assumed that I was a vampire and Jacob didn't believe any of the tribe myths; "I think I should just go and get it over with."

"Are you kidding me?" Edward looked at me like he should be admitting me to a mental hospital.

"No, look Billy is going to make whatever assumption that he wants about what I am now. However you know he can't say anything to Charlie. And if we hide every time that they come around Billy is going to get suspicious and maybe even consider breaking the treaty." I didn't really remember all of what Jacob had told me that day on the beach but I remembered him saying that the treaty said that if the Cullens stayed off of Quileute lands they would stay silent about them being vampires.

"Yeah I guess you're right, best to just get it over with." He conceded not sounding at all confident. It took another minute to reach the house.

"You want to come in?" I was hoping he would. It would give me a chance to avoid talking to Billy, maybe it would even make him leave early.

"No Billy is already suspicious. It's a better idea to not give him something to compare you to." I knew he was right so I opened the door and ran up to the steps. It was raining outside again. Edward came up to the door and kissed me goodnight and said I would see him again at the usual time.

"Hey I'm home." I screamed when I got inside, loud enough so that Charlie would hear me in the living room.

"Hey Bells come in the living room we have company."

"Who?" I walked in and saw Billy Black in his wheelchair next to Charlie's seat and Jacob was sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hi Jacob, hello Billy."

Jacob sat looking like someone had just stunned him with a stun gun and Billy responded coolly, "Hello Bella. Nice to see you are looking well." Then he looked me up and down. I assume trying to firm up his already formed opinion of me as a vampire.

"Thanks Billy." I tried to sound normal. If I acted as cold to Billy as he was to me Jacob and Charlie were going to pick up something. Last time Billy and I had spoken didn't go very well either I remembered. He had warned me that he wanted to tell Charlie that Edward was trouble. He also told me to break up with Edward and he didn't take kindly to me telling him to butt the hell out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and went to the door. Jacob finally composed himself and started making small talk, "So Bella are you and your friends planning any trips down to La Push anytime soon?" That make Billy glare harshly at me, _yep he definitely knows I am a vampire_.

"Not that I have heard of."

"Well you guys should."

"I don't know everyone is really busy talking about prom and stuff, but we'll see."

Then Charlie came back in with two pizza boxes, "Bella can you grab the plates and napkins please?"

"Yeah sure, does anyone want anything to drink?" Jacob wanted water and Charlie and Billy wanted beers. I grabbed them all and walked back into the living room. I handed Jacob his water then on my way to hand Billy and Charlie their beers I pretended to trip.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie looked over at me. Jacob tried really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine. Here you go." I rolled over onto my back. I handed him up the two beers then got up off the floor and went and sat on the couch next to Jacob. I made sure there was enough space so that he couldn't touch me. Billy looked at me skeptically; he wasn't at all fooled by my human display of clumsiness.

Charlie handed me and Jacob each a piece of pizza. Billy tried to pretend he was looking at the TV but I could tell he was watching me. I took a bite of my pizza to try and get him to back off. _Good god that tastes awful! _Unfortunately he kept his eyes on me for the next hour until I had completely finished the slice of pizza. When Charlie offered me another one I said I was full.

Billy started talking to me, "So Bella how has your skin been since the surgery I hear it can have some bad side effects." As he said it he looked at my marble hard skin and I knew he was just trying to see how much information he could get out of me.

"It's been fine actually." I said, it wasn't like I was going to just tell him I was a vampire.

I looked over at Jacob and he looked confused. Charlie was more focused on the sports game then our conversation so he didn't notice the tension between Billy and me.

"So have you been camping recently?" Okay this was getting out of hand and he knew that I hated camping and everyone knew that.

"No I haven't I don't like camping." I said coldly at him. There know he could make whatever assumptions he wanted but I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him try and get Charlie to notice that things weren't right.

"AH DAMN!" Charlie screamed and broke the tension. Billy's head turned toward the screen. Their team lost in the last minute of the game.

"Well it looks like we should be heading home then," Billy said and thank god I was getting close to ripping his head off.

"Yeah but hey Bella you should come down to La Push sometime." Jacob offered.

"Alright Jake let's go." Billy cut him off and glared at me telling me that Jacob's offer wasn't one I should even consider accepting.

"See you guys later." I said in a half-hearted tone.

Charlie helped Jacob get Billy into their car and I cleaned up the pizza wrapping the leftovers in foil. Charlie came back in and sat in his chair to watch the news.

"I'm going to bed Dad, goodnight."

"Night Bells."

I ran into my room and shut the door. Edward was sitting on my bed looking really pissed.

"Hey," I tried to sound calm, "When did you get here?"

"I brought my car home then snuck in just in case you needed help." Well he was mad but I had a feeling not at me.

"What's wrong?" He looked out my window and stared like there was something there.

"Billy knows that you're a vampire and he wants to tell Charlie."

"He can't do that!" I whisper/screamed.

"He thinks he can." Edward said it but there was something else behind it.

"Well he knows the treaty so why does he think its okay to break it?"

"He thinks we broke it already and he isn't about to be told otherwise. Bella love he's been waiting for an opportunity like this since the day we came back to town and he's not going to let it go." I finally got it.

Billy had no idea that James was the one that bit me and so he thought that Edward did.

"When is he going to tell Charlie?" I asked hoping I could delay it.

"That's the thing. He knew that I could be close by listening. He is waiting for something but I have no idea what. Whenever this great change that he was thinking of happens then he is going to tell Charlie."

"That's not good."

"No but I called Carlisle and he wants us to just leave Billy alone for now."

"Okay, come on we had plans for tonight. Right?" I didn't want to think about what would happen if Charlie found out the truth.

"Yeah once you 'go to bed' we can go."

"Oh right." It had been such a bad day that I forgot that I had to pretend to take a shower.

"I'll go home and get my car." He forced a smile and ran out the window. I went and turned on the shower then I ran back into my room and watched out the window for Edward's car. I turned around to go back and turn off the shower when out of the corner of my eye I saw something about 50 yards away from my house it looked like an animal with black fur, it was large but it disappeared before I could see where it went.

**A/N: Yeah, I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it wasn't as good of a chapter as I had hoped but it got me where I wanted it to go. The next chapter is going to be another short one that I didn't originally plan on but I feel like writing some fluff today. And today is my first day of summer vacation which means no more reports & finals till September. **


	19. Chapter 18

I decided just to ignore whatever it was that ran past my window. Today had been so stressful that I figured it was just an animal or something. I went into the bathroom and turned off the shower. I sat there for a bit then went back into my room.

Edward was waiting for me and he grabbed my hand as he followed me in jumping out the window. He told me that he had a surprise for me but kept insisting on the fact that it had to remain a surprise. We got into his car and started driving.

"So… are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I faced him and tried to get him to give up the secret.

"Um let me think about that . . . um NO," he said chuckling.

"Why not?" I said forcing out my lower lip.

"Love do you know the definition of the word surprise."

"Yes overrated." That made us both laugh and then Edward took a turn and started to slow down. "Oh are we here?" I asked I didn't very much like surprises.

"Yes now put this on and close your eyes." He handed me a blindfold. I looked around and it looked like we were just outside of the woods.

"But…"

"No buts the faster you put this on the faster you get to see your surprise."

I gave in and put the blindfold on. Edward came around and opened my door. He pulled me out and wrapped his arm around me and started guiding me into the forest. I tried to follow where we were going but I had never been to this part of the forest so I didn't know where we were going.

Suddenly we stopped and he untied the blindfold. When he pulled it off I saw this old park that was right smack dab in the middle of the forest. I could tell it had been run down but that Edward must have fixed it up. The fountain was going and the lights were reflecting off of the stone. The plants were overgrown around it but they had been cut down so it looked like it was supposed to be like that. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god Edward this is amazing." He walked over behind the fountain and threw me a box. I opened it up and inside was a simple light blue dress that had the same color blue embroidery around it and a bow around the waste. I ran into the forest and put it on and when I came back out Edward was wearing a suit and there was music playing in the background. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me.

He pulled away enough so that our foreheads were still touching. He took one hand off my waist and grabbed one of my hands and we started moving around the garden. Normally I hated dancing because I was so clumsy but since I wasn't clumsy anymore it felt like we were flying.

We danced for another hour then he pulled me onto his lap by the fountain. I looked into his honey brown eyes and smiled. He leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and carried me over to a blanket that was laying down a little ways away in a clearing. The night was clear and we lay down looking at the stars. He kept his arm wrapped around me and I rested my head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed my head and whispered "I love you," in my ear.

"I love you too," I said looking up at him and smiled.

I was happy and not at all worried about what was going to happen with Billy. We both forgot and just enjoyed being with each other.

**A/N: I know it is short but it is a whole lot of fluff. I didn't plan on writing this chapter but I really was in need for some happy times for them. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**


	20. Chapter 19

It has been a couple of weeks since Billy and Jacob came over and Edward and I had managed to push that thought out of our heads until we had to deal with it. It was the beginning of June and it was starting to get sunny out more frequently.

Edward and I were fast killing off too many of the animals in our immediate area so we were going to have to go on an overnight hunting trip. This means that we have to come up with an excuse and sell it to Charlie. Jasper suggested that we just tell him we are all going camping but we all figured that Charlie wouldn't buy that I had a sudden desire to sleep in a tent and catch my own food. I had never been cooperative when he tried to teach me to fish either.

So we decided to tell him that Edward and Jasper were going camping and that Alice was forcing me to go shopping with her. We were going to go on a Friday and come back Saturday night so we decided to tell Charlie that Alice insisted on doing a 2-day shopping marathon. School, shop, sleep, shop.

I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard Charlie come through the door. He hung his coat and gun up and sat in his chair to watch some of the news. I finished dinner and called him in to eat.

"So Dad how was work?" I asked him trying to start up a conversation.

"It was fine. How's school going?"

"Good. Hey Alice is kind of insisting that I go shopping with her on Friday and Saturday and she wants me to sleep over in between. Is that okay?"

"UH…" he looked like he was trying to find a way to say no and I realized I left out part of it.

"And Edward will be camping with Jasper so he won't be around till Saturday night," I added in quickly like I was just finishing my sentence.

I saw his expression change, "If you really want to spend 2 days shopping far be it for me to stop you. Although Alice has been sending you home with shopping bags almost every time you come home from there. Do you have any room left to put more clothes?" He was teasing me which meant as long as he thought Edward wouldn't be around then he would be fine.

"Yeah I am going to have to do a big spring cleaning soon. On the plus side I have a lot of designer things to donate."

Thursday Edward dragged me along with him and Jasper to the Newton's store so they could buy some camping equipment. It wasn't that they actually used it; they just needed it to keep up the façade.

Friday we went straight to Edward's house after school. I had told Charlie that I would just bring my stuff with me to school so that we could head out earlier. We dropped off our school things and hopped in Emmett's jeep.

It was just Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I going since Rosalie was still giving me the cold shoulder and Carlisle and Esme were working this weekend. Edward drove and Alice and I sat in the back while she explained to me all of the clothes she ordered for me off the internet. I told her she needed to let up because the whole back of my truck was going to be filled with garment bags from the sound of it.

We got to the park around midnight. This was different from Edward and I hunting in Forks. Mostly because I had just been hunting deer and now there were a bunch of other animals around.

We all spilt up and went in different directions. We met up again at dawn because we didn't want to risk exposure. Alice and Jasper went into the town and Edward and I just hiked at a human pace along the trails. His eyes were close to golden brown and mine were starting to become more of a maroon color.

We hunted again after the sun went down and then left at about 5am.

We drove back to the Cullens house and decided we were going to hang out there because Charlie wasn't' expecting me back until after dinner.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter sucks. Normally I wouldn't have put it up but I just wanted to show the excuse they used on Charlie because I plan on those details being important later. Sorry I'm not feeling well this morning and that's the only excuse I have for such a boring chapter. And I feel bad about the fact that Alice has only really been in this story because of her shopping addiction so if you guys have any ideas on something I can add in with her please let me know. And because chapters 18 and 19 are both short I put them up together enjoy. And please REVIEW!!! ******


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Maggie because her review made me really happy. And I promise to put you in, I already have a part. But unfortunately it won't be till chapter 30/31 so be patient I promise you will be in it. _

_If anyone else wants to be put in let me know your first name (or name you wish you had if you don't want to use your real one on the internet, I get that) and a description of yourself (real one of that please if I'm going to put you in as a character I do want it to at least look like you). I will try and fit everyone in that I can but again it won't be till chapter 30/31. Now after this really long author's not here is the new chapter. _

Edward and I were hanging out in his room listening to some cheesy rap song and making fun of it when there was a light knock on the door. I looked over at Edward to see who it was.

"Rosalie," he whispered.

"Oh," I said surprised; normally she avoids me like the plague, "what does she want?"

"To talk to you." I couldn't hide the look of shock on my face but the look of absolute seriousness on Edward's face told me that whatever Rosalie wanted to tell me about was important.

"Come on in Rosalie." I talked in a normal voice knowing that she would hear me.

She opened the door and I could see the cool exterior that she normally wore was completely gone. In its place was a look of pain, regret, and hesitance. She stopped in the doorway and looked at Edward.

"Alright and no I didn't tell her any of that," he looked at me, "I'm going for a run I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek and ran out of the room.

I sat up on the couch and looked at her, "Want to sit?" I didn't know what to say to her nor did I have any idea what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Sure." She sluggishly made her way across the room and sat down. She looked up at me and I could see the depth of sorrow and even loss in her honey brown eyes. "Bella I'm sorry I know I have been less then friendly to you and there is a reason but it's kind of hard for me to talk about."

I could tell how hard it was for her to even say that so I put my hand on hers and said, "It's okay," I could tell she needed my encouragement to go on, "obviously I don't get it but I will try to if you want to explain it."

"Edward said he hasn't told you all about me and the reason Carlisle changed me."

"He said you were attacked and Carlisle found you but that was about it."

"Wow, I thought he would have told you more."

"He said didn't want to tell me something he shouldn't."

"Well my story it's not a happy one as you can probably tell. Growing up for me was not what people call normal. I was obviously my parents' favorite because of my beauty so I always grew up knowing superficial love. They bought me every nice thing that you could think of. I had a friend, her family didn't have as much money as mine but she ended up being the only true friend that I ever had. I ended up getting engaged to a man named Royce. He was everything that I thought I wanted in a guy; handsome, rich, and high-standing in society. But I spent a lot of time at my friend's house she was married and the way her husband looked at her I could tell how much he cared for her. They had a son and he was the cutest thing and I saw how complete their family was and how filled with love they all were. It made me realize that I didn't have the same thing with Royce but I knew that I wanted a baby that I could love like that."

I watched her as she paused. I could tell that this is where the hard part of the story started.

"I was walking home from her house the night before my wedding; I should have called my father to walk me home but it wasn't really all that far. I saw a group of really drunk men standing under a street light. I didn't even realize who they were until I heard my name being called by one of them. I realized that it was Royce so I walked over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me really close to him. I tried to pull away from him and continue on home but he started grabbing at my shirt. When I tried to get free they all started to hold me down and . . . well you can guess what happens next."

"Yeah," I said in a soft whisper it was barely audible even to vampires.

"They beat me almost to death and left me in the streets for dead. I couldn't move or talk. That's when Carlisle found me. He brought me back to their house and that's when he changed me. I didn't understand what was going on till it was over and they explained it to me. But the hardest thing for me has always been that I can never have kids. And you know about the premonition that Alice had about you becoming a vampire. I was jealous because I knew that you would give up everything to become one of us. But you see I would give up everything to not be what we are."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. I was spinning from all of the implications of what she just said. She would give up Emmett, this entire family just to be able to be human. "And here I thought you were jealous because Edward was attracted to me not you," I said in a joking tone I could tell she really needed to be brought out of this strong emotional endless pit.

"I was at first. Nobody's ever been unaffected by my looks. When I first turned it pissed me off to no end that all he saw me as is a sister, but I did get over that and now the only way I think about Edward is as a brother. And it did bug me a bit when he fell for you, but you make him happier than any of us have ever seen him and that's what's important."

If I was human I would be blushing, "Thanks."

"And what's done is done. I know you made your choice and you had reasons. I promise I will try and be more kind toward you."

"Thanks," I knew that it would be hard for her but I felt better that I understood what made her so hesitant toward me, "I appreciate that."

"Okay. I think maybe you want to go find Edward he's going to be going crazy not knowing what's going on for once."

"Alright, thanks Rosalie."

We stood up and she leaned in and gave me a hug. I could tell it was her attempt at making up for the way she treated me and also that she wasn't a major hugging person. She ran out of the room and I jumped out the window and followed Edward's scent into the forest.

I found him sitting on a fallen tree a couple of miles from the house. "Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?"

I walked over and sat next to him, "I had no idea."

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much about it but she thinks about it all the time."

"I can tell. She said she's going to try and be nicer to me."

"That's good, it's not your fault that things ended up the way to this." I saw sadness wash across his face and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault either. Rosalie may not be happy with being a vampire but that wasn't your fault. And I AM happy with the way things turned out with me." He looked at me and I could see the part of him that needed to accept what I said did although there would always be a part of him that regretted that he couldn't be human with me instead of us both being vampires. However mostly he knew that we were happy together and that was what was the most important thing to know.

**A/N: Okay I like this chapter a lot more than my last & I'm excited to have updated 3 times in 1 day (while technically 2 because it's 1am here but we'll say it's 1). And I want to address something because I think some people may look at the last section of this chapter and think there will be some B&E conflict. And there won't be. That was simply to show that while Edward accepts what he is he will never be completely happy with it nor will he ever fully get over the feeling that he ruined Bella's life by changing her. It won't be a big problem just something that is as much a part of Edward's character as his love for Bella. And he does love Bella so he wants her to be happy & looking at Rosalie and hearing her regrets makes him wonder if Bella will eventually feel that way too. But I have no plans to make her feel that way or to cause a rift between them. So please review. I got home tonight and had 4 reviews I hadn't when I left and now you have this chapter so everyone can benefit from just writing anything you liked or didn't like.**


	22. Chapter 21

"So, what do you think about going on a trip around Europe this summer?" Edward asked me. We were lying on my bed while the shower was going in the bathroom.

"What?"

"I was thinking we could go visit Europe over the summer. We could fly over and visit places during the day then move on to the next place we want to visit at night."

"Sounds like fun. I've never been out of the country. Well almost Renee thought she and Phil were going to get married in Mexico, not one of her best ideas also one that she never followed through on." I hadn't thought too much about Renee in a couple of days. I emailed her a week ago and she was doing well. I missed her a lot.

"You miss her don't you?"

"And you say you can't read my mind." I kissed him and then ran into the bathroom and turned the water off. I waited 5 minutes then screamed my goodnight down to Charlie and went back to Edward in my room. "Hey, want to go for a run?" I didn't want to talk about my mom right now because I knew I would probably never get to see her again and I hated thinking too hard about that.

"Yeah, sure."

We jumped out the window and I turned to him, "Want to race?"

He gave me a cocky grin, "Sure, how about around the town's perimeter?"

"Sounds good; ready, set, GO!"

We took off and ran around the town perimeter and were back to my front yard in 2 minutes. I beat Edward by ½ a second but he insisted that he beat me. "Fine then, rematch?"

He looked smug and smiled at me that crocked grin which still sent my heart fluttering (figuratively), "fine where should we run?"

"Ten miles in each direction, north, south, east, and west. Whoever makes it back and is touching the doorknob first wins." I didn't have to worry about Charlie because he went to bed while we were running the first time.

"Deal, in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

I started out running south and I saw Edward run north. Then we ran past each other as we covered the ground that the other had just run. We met up again running east and I started to inch ahead of him. Then we started to run west and Edward was starting to catch up to me. I looked over at him and he was smiling at me which made me lose my concentration on the distance that I had traveled. Then from behind me I felt Edward's arm wrap around me and pull me back on top of him 5 feet or so. "Cheater." I rolled over to look at him and saw his face looked really nervous, "What's wrong?"

"La Push is about 4 feet in front of us."

"Yeah so?"

"I thought Jacob told you about the treaty." He looked over at me trying to see if I remembered it. I searched my mind and I could vaguely remember the conversation that I had with Jacob a couple of months ago.

"Yeah, he told me about it. Why?" I didn't see the relevance in the fact that the town line was a couple of feet in front of us.

"Did he forget to mention the part about how vampires aren't allowed on their lands?"

I remembered him saying a little something about that, "Oh no he did mention that. Well what are they going to do kill us?"

The look I got from Edward then said more than he could have. "Edward that's crazy, we're immortal and humans don't have the strength to rip us apart."

"I'm not worried about the humans in La Push."

"Then what are you worried about?" I said it in such a low tone I wasn't sure he would even hear me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back another couple of feet and we sat down on a log and he looked at me with a completely serious expression.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"No, I don't. Now Edward tell me what the hell is going on cause you are really starting to freak me out."

"The wolves down in La Push, they can kill us."

"Wolves, seriously that's what you are worried about. Edward come on we hunt wolves." This sounded insane I had come across wolves while hunting and while their scent wasn't very appealing to me they had never once tried to attack me.

"I'm not talking about your run of the mill animal wolves. I am talking about humans that shape shift into wolves."

Then I remembered the story that Jacob told me down on the beach that day in La Push; about how the leaders of his tribe had met the Cullens.

"Wait Jacob said they were descendents of wolves' not actual wolves."

"While for a while they didn't shape shift anymore, but that turned out to be because they didn't have to anymore. Billy's generation for instance doesn't know how but now that we vampires are back they seem to be as well."

"Wait is that what Billy was waiting for, this super clan of wolves that could attack us?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but I think he is more waiting for one wolf in particular that he wants to phase before they attack us."

I knew I was going to regret this but I still asked, "Who?"

"Jacob."

There were so many thoughts running around in my head all I could think to ask was, "Why?"

"Because according to descent Jacob will be the alpha of the pack and Billy wants him to make the decision."

"When is Jacob supposed to phase?"

"I don't know."

Then I remembered that figure I saw running outside my window after Billy and Jake left. "Could he have phased already?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know what they look like but I could swear I saw an oddly sized wolf or bear or something outside in the forest the night Billy and Jacob came over."

"Oh," he paused as if he knew the answer but wasn't sure how to explain it, "that was Sam Uley. He's the current alpha."

I had no idea who he was or what he would really be doing near us, "What was he doing near my house?"

"He was watching out for Billy and Jacob. He didn't like the idea of them coming with you being a newborn and all. He also wanted to pick up your scent."

Another question I knew I was going to not like the answer to, "Why did he want my scent?"

"So he could tell if you were still human or not. You see to them we smell disgusting and likewise for their scent to us. But humans have a different scent."

"In other words they were checking to be 100% positive I was a vampire."

"Yes."

He spent the next hour telling me everything that he knew about the wolves. From the fact that they were actually just shape shifters that switched into wolves to the fact that they had extremely large appetites and became a lot larger in their human size then normal people their age.

I was desperately trying to find a way to not ask this question but I realized I had no choice, "After Jacob finds out that we are vampires they are going to attack us all aren't they?"

"Yes, I think they will."

It broke my heart to say, "Then shouldn't we leave?"

"No, if not for any other reason than that they would come looking for us as soon as Charlie noticed you were gone."

I just sat there and thought about everything I had just learned. Jacob and I were sort of friends but he was going to hate me and try to kill me soon. I was the reason that my entire family was in danger and there was a possibility that we all wouldn't make it out of a fight with them.

"You okay?" Edward grabbed my hand.

"It's going to come down in a fight of kill or be killed isn't it?" From the way Edward said it we could fight them off but they wouldn't stop until either they were dead or we were.

"Most likely, yes."

I tried to picture that. I mean I didn't know the other wolves but I couldn't imagine killing Jacob. I mean he seemed so harmless that I couldn't picture him wanting to kill me or me him.

"What are we going to do?"

He looked at me and said with very little enthusiasm, "Hope that when the time comes they stop and listen," I knew what he meant and I was trying to figure out if it was going to be possible to accomplish or if they would even believe us.

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it, I don't think it's my best. This will probably be my last update till the beginning of August. I am going on a trip so I don't think I will have that much time to write and if I do I still don't think I will be able post it till I get back. But I promise to try and post it as soon as I can. So enjoy reading this and please REVIEW!!! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

Alice pulled me up to her room and sat me down in a chair. I looked around at the tables set up in a semi-circle around us. On one there was a flat iron, a curling iron, hairspray, hair gel, and about 100 different clips and headbands. On the next there was all sorts of makeup starting from foundation on the left and ending with various lip glosses and lipsticks. Then on the last table there were garment bags and 3 different shoe boxes.

I look up at Alice confused and ask, "Alice what's going on?"

"You'll find out later."

I saw Rosalie enter the room from the corner of my eye and she was smiling. She walked over to Alice and whispered something so softly that even I couldn't hear it. She then walked out and I heard a crash downstairs and Edward yell, "Fine, we're going. I probably don't want to be here when she figures it out anyway." When Rosalie entered the room again she looked even happier then she had when she left.

Rosalie picked up one of the garment bags and asked Alice who had begun to flat iron my hair, "Is this mine?"

"No that's Bella's yours is the next one."

Rosalie opened the garment bag and I saw a red halter dress inside. It was short and had layers running all down it.

"ALICE WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE PROM?" I jumped up as she let part of my hair go and stared her straight in the face.

"Oh…Bella stop being so dramatic it will be fun."

"Alice I hate dancing and huge social gatherings like this."

"Come on Bella. You missed out on this as a human and Edward feels really bad. We just want you to go this once so that you can at least say that you went to your high school prom," she looked at me with her big eyes and then a smile spread across her face and I knew that I would eventually be giving in so I just caved to the inevitable and sat back down.

Rosalie came around in front of me and started off with my makeup. She didn't put that much on but just enough to make my face better match with my dress which I have yet to see. She and Alice finished up with my hair and makeup at the same time. My makeup was very subtle which I liked and Alice had put banana curls in my hair and pulled it partway back.

Rosalie sat down in the chair. Alice had me straighten her hair while she did her makeup. When Alice finished with Rosalie's makeup she went through and put small banana curls in Rosalie's hair but left them all hanging around her instead of pinning them up.

"When can I see my dress?" I was really scared about what was inside that garment bag but I figured better to know now.

"Hold on, I want to see your reaction," Alice was putting on her makeup and looked up, "okay go ahead."

I grabbed the top garment bag off the table and unzipped it. Inside there was a purple dress with silver straps that ran around the front of the dress. The back didn't start till a bit before my hips. It was long and I saw Alice had lent me her shooting star necklace.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do. And thanks for the necklace."

Her face lit up with happiness, "you're welcome. And we really are going to have a good time tonight."

"Seeing as how I can wear the heels I am sure that you have for me without tripping we might actually," I wasn't sure how much fun I would have but Alice was so excited and Edward always seems so guilty about the things that I never did as a human I decided that for their sakes I would try to have a fun time.

By the time I had my dress on Alice had finished her hair. She pulled it back into two small buns on the top of her hair and looked absolutely beautiful with them. She went into the bathroom to put on her dress and was back out in a couple of seconds. Her dress was a spaghetti strapped black and white short dress.

She gave me and Rosalie each a box and when I opened mine I saw a pair of strappy heels with a 2 ½ inch heel. We all put on our shoes then went downstairs. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs each holding a box; inside were corsages to match our dresses.

Edward kissed me on the cheek and smiled, "you look beautiful love."

"You don't look to bad yourself." He had on a tux which I had the feeling he didn't rent. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie who had been invited over for the picture taking all took pictures as we left. Much to my hatred they all pitched in to rent a limo. When I asked Edward why we couldn't just run he said that Alice was afraid we would get dirt on our nice clothing.

The gym was all made up and there was music blasting. We walked in and Angela and Ben were over by the snacks table. She ran up to me and complimented me on my dress and I said that I loved hers. It was a nice pink that really complimented her skin. Mike came up to us and complimented Alice, Rosalie, and I which got him a glare from Jessica. Edward must not have liked what Mike was thinking because his face immediately hardened.

A slow song came on and Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's not terrible." I laughed and he smiled. He twirled me around and as I faced towards the door I saw Jacob standing awkwardly in the doorway staring harshly at Edward and me. I gasped and Edward pulled me back in, "its okay he doesn't know yet but he has a message from Billy."

The song finished we walked over to him.

"Hey Jacob," I said pleasantly although I was really nervous.

"Hey Bells."

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at his hands and looked awkwardly at me, "want to dance?"

Obviously whatever the message was he was afraid to say it in front of Edward, "sure." Edward looked at me disapprovingly as Jacob and I moved towards the dance floor. He put his hands a bit low but they were on the fabric of my dress so he couldn't feel my cold skin. "What's up Jake?"

"My dad paid me to come and tell you something."

"What?" I said innocently like I thought it could be something good.

"Promise not to shoot the messenger?" He had a slight smile on his face; he seemed to feel more comfortable without Edward around.

"I'm not going to shoot you." I didn't want to hurt Jacob. What I really wanted was for him never to become a wolf and find out about me and want to hurt me. Every time I looked at him I couldn't believe what one day was going to become of our friendship.

"He said that they are watching you."

"Whose they?"

"I'm not sure he wouldn't say. Just said that they were watching you and all of his family," I could sense his dislike for Edward, "he said it wasn't safe for anyone." That explained a lot. Billy had scared Jake that Edward was **going to** somehow hurt me and that explained him being uncomfortable around Edward. He looked at me like he was pleading me to ask him for help, he didn't realize that I didn't want to be helped and even if I did there is nothing he can do now.

I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I had to make him think I thought this was all ridiculous so I laughed, "okay, well tell him thanks for me and to pay up."

He smiled and I could tell he was trying to believe that he was just being crazy, "okay thanks."

The song ended and we walked back over to where Edward was now standing with Alice and Jasper.

Alice said a very peppy hello to Jacob and Jasper murmured a polite greeting.

"Well I should go," and with that Jacob left and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

I knew they had all heard what Jacob and I had said but for now we just ignored it and headed over to where Rosalie and Emmett were dancing. We joined in and soon pushed what had just happened out of our minds.

I found I actually enjoy dancing a lot more when I don't have to be worried about tripping. And Edward was so happy that I couldn't help but have a good time. Alice, Rosalie and I all danced together when the guys were off joking around. And we all swapped around so we danced w/ each other. Emmett was particularly funny since he spent the whole song trying to trip me.

When the prom ended we all piled into the limo again and headed back to their house. As it turns out Alice planned a little after prom party at their house. When we got there it was dark with blinking lights all around the living room and snacks put out on tables all throughout.

People pulled up right after us and piled in. The Cullen's was the biggest in town and no other parents wanted to have one when they heard that they were so everyone came. Angela and Ben found Alice and I over in the kitchen and we sat talking for a while until Jessica came looking for Angela. She looked at me and Alice and smiled not very sincerely, "great party you guys."

Alice smiled, "thanks. Bella and I were talking about throwing an end of school party."

I looked at her and laughed, "We were? Amazing how I didn't know I was thinking that." She kicked me not so subtly under the table. And I figured that she must have told people that I not only knew about but helped plan this party.

She sat down and talked to us for a little while. By the time she left to go dance with Mike she seemed like she wanted to be friends with us. I don't know what changed her mind but it might be nice to not be the school outcasts for a while. Alice and I went back out to the living room with Angela and the 3 of us danced to the song. We spent till about 3am hanging out with people and dancing. Alice had arranged with Charlie for me to sleep over their house so that he wouldn't have to worry about me being home at a certain time.

I went upstairs and pulled out some of my clothes from Edward's closet and changed into jeans and a light blue tank-top. He was sitting on the couch when I came back out and I sat down next to him. He had changed when we got back from the prom.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me partly onto his lap. I let my head rest against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, did you."

"Surprisingly, yes."

He looked a bit smug and like he was thinking of something. "What are you looking so ha-ha about?"

"I'm not looking ha-ha about anything," he said while still wearing his cocky half grin.

"Yes you are now what is going on in your head?" I jokingly swung my leg over his lap and pinned him to the sofa.

He laughed, "This…well us."

I started laughing too, "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Try me."

"I was thinking about us getting married."

I relaxed my arms, "Oh," I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of his proposal again but I wasn't any closer to accepting it than I had been a couple of months ago. "What were you thinking about it?"

"The ring."

"You are that sure I'm going to say yes?"

"You liked going to the prom didn't you? And you didn't think you would."

"So because of that you bought a ring."

"No."

"Good," I love Edward and want to be with him forever and someday marry him but I was thinking later rather than sooner.

"I didn't have to buy the ring I already had it; it was my mother's."

Oh as if I needed more guilt. I knew it was breaking his heart that I wasn't jumping at the idea of marriage and now I didn't want his mother's ring, "can I see it?"

"Sure." That seemed to make him happy he ran into his closet. I wanted to marry him I really did but I had no idea how to get passed my fears of marriage.

He came back out and sat down next to me flipping a little black box over in his hand. He handed it to me and I opened it, "Wow! Edward it's gorgeous." And it was; it was gold and instead of one big diamond in the middle it had an oval of 13 small ones.

"You like it?"

"Yeah I love it." I looked up at him and he was smiling, "I'm still not ready but when I am this ring is perfect."

His smile faded a bit but he still looked pretty happy.

"I love you Edward, and I always will whether we get married now or in another 50 years."

"Same here," he grabbed the box back and kissed me.

I fell backward onto the couch and wrapped my arms around him. He was disappointed but I could tell he believed he would win sooner rather than later.

**A/N: Hey everyone! My trip was absolutely amazing; Fiji, New Zealand, and Australia are some of the most amazing places I have ever seen. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I'm getting ready to head back to school and everything. The story should start getting pretty interesting from here on in. I have added another twist to Bella and Edward's relationship in the coming chapters. And don't worry I promised I won't drag this marriage thing out for too long just one or two more talks then they come to a decision. **

**I would also like to mention the decline in reviews. I know that it is probably due to my writing but the most successful I have been so far is using the spoilers so here it goes again (and remember you have to say more than "great chapter update soon" to get another spoiler)…**

"_Hey Bella, are you coming to La Push this weekend?"_


	24. Chapter 23

I was standing in the gym trying to avoid playing baseball. It was raining as usual so we were trying to play it inside. It was the last day of school and I was excited to be out of here for the summer and not have to worry about catching hits that came near me or making excuses for not buying lunch.

We stopped with a few minutes left of the class, I was going to go to the locker room to change but I heard someone call my name. I turned around and Mike was running up to me.

"Hey Bella, are you coming to La Push this weekend?"

"Uh…no I can't I have plans." This time I actually did. When we heard Mike start planning a week ago we all decided to make our own weekend plans.

"Oh really what?"

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are all going hiking as a graduation celebration for Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Oh… well have fun."

"Yeah you too." I went into the locker room and rushed to get changed. The bell rang and everyone burst out of the locker room and to their cars. Edward was waiting for me outside the gym as usual and he ran up and hugged me. The summer meant less rain and more sun so we were planning on spending a lot of time in our meadow.

We went to his Volvo and he drove me home. I went upstairs to pack and he turned on the TV. I went downstairs and prepped lasagna for Charlie. He could heat that up and eat it if he found the need while I was gone. Edward and I watched reruns of The Nanny for a while till Charlie got home. He came home early to see me off. He wasn't particularly excited about the hiking trip but I think he had been considering a lot the fact that I was almost 18 and would soon have the authority over my life to make these decisions.

After I said goodbye to Charlie and told him there was food in the fridge Edward and I drove to his house where everyone was all in the living room set to leave.

We took Emmett's jeep and drove up to a forest in Canada. We brought tents and everything so we could take pictures for Charlie. We figured as much proof as he has of us being human the better. We all split up for the night and went hunting and met back up again around 6am. We placed our tents in a clearing and set them up for the first time. Alice went crazy with her digital camera taking pictures of everything. There was a lake right nearby and there weren't any humans around for at least 50 miles in each direction so we went swimming.

In the water Alice still went crazy with the pictures because her camera was waterproof. Emmett decided it would be fun to take some of the extra rope we had and use it to make a rope swing. The first time he tried to use it the branch broke and he landed in the 2 inch shallows part of the water and we all screamed, "FAIL!" at him. He found a stronger tree and this time set up. This time it worked and we all took turns jumping into the water

When Rosalie decided she was going to sit and lay in the sun Emmett snuck up on her and grabbed her then jumped on the rope with her over his shoulder. Alice and Jasper were doing crazy acrobatic moves on the rope. Edward enjoyed jumping on the rope with me at the last second and scaring me. He even got me to let go too early once and I landed in a handstand in a foot of water.

We made a fire that night before hunting and Alice got to learn how to use the night vision on her camera.

Our days continued in pretty much the same order. On Sunday night we drove back to the Cullens' and Alice and I printed off 50 odd pictures for Charlie to see. Edward drove me home early on Monday morning. Charlie was up and having breakfast.

"Hey Bells, did you have a good time."

"Yeah, it was actually a lot of fun."

"That's good. You have a message by the way."

"From who?" I was running upstairs to throw my bag into my room.

"Jake." I froze at the top of the stairs.

I went back down and tried to coolly ask, "What did he want?"

"I'm not sure he called on Friday about 2 hours after you left and then again on Saturday. I finally told him you were camping with Edward and his family and would be back today so I expect he will call again sometime today."

"Ok thanks dad." I went into the kitchen to see what there was for dinner. Charlie had mostly used or half used everything in the fridge so I decided to go to the store before calling Jacob back.

Edward met up with me at the grocery store, "I heard what Charlie said."

"And?"

"I don't know he could have phased while we were gone. He was suspicious of me at the prom so this probably won't help."

"Yeah, well if I don't call him he will be calling so I guess I better make the call when I get back."

"Right, you probably don't want to give him any reason to be suspicious."

"True." We didn't talk much through the rest of the shopping or on the drive home.

Edward came inside with me to help unload the groceries and Charlie invited him to stay for dinner. I went to the phone and called back Jacob's number.

He picked up within three rings, "hello."

"Hey Jacob, its Bella."

His voice perked up, "hey, you survived the woods."

I didn't know if he was trying to imply something in that or not, "yeah it was fun actually."

"And you wouldn't rather come down here and hang out with me and your friends on the beach?"

"I didn't get invited until after we had already made plans. And we did it as a little celebration for Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"Oh cool. Well you and Charlie should come down to La Push now. You can come have dinner with us."

I looked at Edward and started to panic but then I realized I was looking at Edward, "I can't actually Jake, Charlie just invited Edward to stay for dinner."

Then I heard Charlie from the other room, "Tell Jacob he and Billy can come up too."

I knew this would end in nothing but trouble but, "Did you hear that Jake?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be up there in 30 minutes. My dad isn't feeling too well so it's going to be just me."

"Okay, see you soon Jake." And with that I felt like I had just made a big mistake and by the look on his face I could see Edward felt it too.

**A/N: Okay so how was this? I wasn't going to spend as much time on the trip as I did but I got a bit carried away. And don't think that because Billy isn't there it will be any less stressful for Edward and Bella. Jake may not be their enemy yet but too much knowledge is going to make this very stressful for them. I'm doing the spoiler again and I decided to change the rules since I have a hard time not rewarding people who review; you review you get an extended spoiler or a spoiler from another part of the chapter…**

"_You think I don't know that Edward, but what the hell was I supposed to do? He was asking me to come hang out down there and if I said yes…well we both know that I can't say yes, but if I avoid him he's just going to think that we have something to hide."_

"_We do have something to hide."_


	25. Chapter 24

"This is a terrible idea," Edward whisper yelled at me as I started to cook dinner.

"You think I don't know that Edward, but what the hell was I supposed to do? He was asking me to come hang out down there and if I said yes…well we both know that I can't say yes, but if I avoid him he's just going to think that we have something to hide."

"We do have something to hide."

"Yeah, but do we really want him to know that yet?"

"No, but I thought we were going to try and keep him from seeing us together as much as possible so he wouldn't connect the dots any sooner than necessary."

"Well you know people always have plans, but it seems like one way or another we deviate from the plan and deal with what we have. Now Jacob is on his way here so how do you suggest we deviate?"

"I go home so that he won't see us together."

"No, he knows you are supposed to be here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let Jacob come and see us together and act like it's no big deal. Besides the more good will we have with him now will help us when he learns the truth about what we are."

"Fine I guess you're right."

"Holy crap, did you just admit I was right for once."

He smiled down at me with his crooked smile and said, "Yeah, for once."

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell swung open and there was Bella's stupid boyfriend.

"Hello Jacob," he looked me up and down quickly as if he was trying to find something in me.

"Hello Edward," I didn't like this guy I got a bad feeling off of him. Granted all of those stories that my dad told me were just tribal tails but there was still something strange about him.

"Come on in"

I followed him in and saw Charlie sitting in his chair in front of a football game. And Bella was coming out of the kitchen and putting a bowl on the table.

Bella smiled at me and for a second I thought I saw a bit of deep thought run through her head, "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Bells." Her hair swung around her shoulder as she put down the bowl.

She looked up at me and smiled which almost knocked me over it was so sweet, "How are you?"

Edward came over and wrapped his arm around her waist which caused anger to flare inside of me, "Fine. You?"

"I'm good. Charlie come in here dinner's ready."

He came in and we all sat down at the table. Bella sat down and Edward sat next to her. I grabbed the chair across from them and we served ourselves.

Charlie started trying to be social, "So Jake, I know Edward and Bella have enjoyed camping so far this summer but what have you been up to?"

"I've been working on my car, I need some more parts but it's going to run eventually."

"Well that's good? How's your dad been?"

I looked over at Bella and Edward. I noticed the fact that her skin seemed to have become even paler. It was almost as pale as his to tell you the truth…it was probably just the fact that Forks never had any sun and if she could be as pale as she was in Phoenix it's no wonder that she was paler without constant sunlight.

"Jake? Jake?" Oh crap Charlie asked me a question what was it…what was it… "Oh…my dad he's fine; a bit more tired because it's been unusually warm out but he's been good other than that."

"Well that's good. You both will have to come up for another sports night."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Splendid." And with that Charlie seemed to decide he had done his duty as host and could focus on his food.

I looked back over at Bella and Edward. He had grabbed her hand and seemed to be twirling his fingers into hers. I tried to make conversation with Bella, "So Bella…you actually enjoyed camping?"

She looked nervous as if this were something to be ashamed of, "um…yeah we had a good time." She glanced for a second over to Edward and seemed to be trying to tell her something with her eyes. Actually looking at her eyes she seemed to have more of a honey color to them still dark but, I had thought they were a rich chocolate color. I guess I could be wrong but it seemed odd like her eyes had been replaced by someone else's.

I tried to get her attention again, "What did you do?"

She looked back over towards me and took a deep breath before answering, "We went swimming a lot and Alice went crazy with her camera."

"Oh really? Do you have any copies of the pictures?"

"Yeah. I'll show you and Charlie after dinner."

"Can't wait. This is really good." She was a good cook. Not surprising though she seemed to be good at everything.

"Thanks," she put her hand under the table and I assumed grabbed Edward's underneath the table. This made my blood boil. He had been really silent throughout the entire conversation just eyeing me as if I was going to do something, hurt someone, and after all isn't he the reason Bella went back to Phoenix and got caught in that fire.

Suddenly he looked at me so venomously it's as if he could read my mind. Then calm washed over his face and he stood up grabbing his and Bella's plates, "You guys done?" He looked between me and Charlie and grabbed our plates as we nodded.

"How about we go watch the end of the game," Charlie got up and went into the living room and I followed. I had thought Bella was behind me but when I looked back she was in the kitchen with Edward washing dishes.

I decided to go in, "You guys need help?"

Bella turned towards me and smiled, "no Jake its fine we got it go watch sports with Charlie."

They came out when the dishes were clean and Bella grabbed the pictures out of her room. Looking through them she looked really happy. She was smiling in all of them; even when the big one (what's his name???) had her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She also looked a lot like that pixie girl and the blonde beauty; it was odd there was something so similar about the three of them that I couldn't quite place. I didn't mention any of this to them it was probably just me being paranoid due to the fact that I didn't trust Him.

"I should probably get going." I wasn't feeling too great and seeing the way Bella was looking at Edward didn't help. She'd been scared earlier and I couldn't help but feel it was because of him and I didn't like it.

"Alright I'll walk you out." Bella stood up and came with me outside.

It was cold but the stars were out so it would be sunny tomorrow. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I asked her, "Bella what the hell is going on with you and Him?" I spat out the him and then registered Bella's shocked look.

She looked absolutely stunned and scared, "He's my boyfriend Jacob."

"Yes obviously but should he be?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She looked sad now and like she had failed at something.

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED OF HIM?" I don't know where this was all coming from but suddenly I was furious, at Edward for doing whatever this was to her, at me for putting her on the spot, and at her for getting involved in an abusive relationship.

She looked surprised as she registered what I said then got angry, "How dare you! I'm not scared of him Jake. He's the nicest, most honest, sweet person I've ever met and he's nothing but good to me! I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM!!"

That surprised me not that I expected to admit that she was afraid of him but she defended him with such ferocity that I wondered if I could be wrong, but I couldn't ignore all of the looks I had seen on her face tonight, "Then what are you afraid of?"

"I can't explain that." She looked down at her feet and started digging them into the ground a bit.

"Why not?" I wanted her to trust me and to confide in me but she seemed so far away right now.

"Because I can't." She looked towards the door and I saw him come out.

He looked between us and I looked back at Bella and whispered, "Just come back to my house and we can talk."

She looked back at me and over at Edward, "I can't do that Jake I'm sorry."

There was something that she wasn't telling me I could tell that she wasn't going to. I felt something shift between us. I don't know what it was but it felt irrevocable.

She turned away from me and walked over towards Edward. She looked back and said, "I'm sorry Jake I really am."

"So am I." And I got into my car and drove home.

**A/N: DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and everything has kept me really busy. Plus I have started writing a non-twilight story that I am really into. I hope you all liked this chapter and that it was as dramatic as I hoped it would be. I am working on the next chapter now and the story will start getting to the climax soon. Here's your spoiler for the next chapter. . . **

_I knew he was right I shouldn't be living with Charlie. There had been a day about two weeks ago where things had gone really wrong._


	26. Chapter 25

It was the end of the summer now and Edward and I were lying in his backyard watching the stars. I was laying on him with his arms wrapped around me.

"I think we should move in together."

I looked up and stared at him, "What?" I shouldn't be surprised that he asked me this. I mean I had been practically living at his house over the summer. Between Charlie's fishing trips and going hunting with Edward and his family I spent most of my time over his house.

"I think we should move in together. You know with everything that has been happening with Charlie and Jacob it might be for the best to get you out of that house as soon as we can."

I knew he was right I shouldn't be living with Charlie. There had been a day about two weeks ago where things had gone really wrong. I was supposed to go hunting with Edward while Charlie was fishing, but Charlie had gotten really sick and couldn't go. I felt bad so I stayed home to take care of Charlie instead of going hunting. As it turns out I was a lot thirstier than I had thought because I was bringing him up some soup and when I walked into his room I got hit with the biggest thirst I had felt since my change. It hit me so hard and I felt so much like I could just bite into Charlie and suck him dry that thinking about it still makes me shudder. It was so bad I had to pretend to be sick and ran into the bathroom. I called Edward and he came over to keep watch over me but Charlie wouldn't let me out because he thought I was sick.

I hated myself for that and I still do. I don't ever want to hurt Charlie so Edward might be right it's not a good idea for me to live in the same house as him.

Then there was the whole Jacob thing. Edward told me how mad Jake was at him for no reason. And how he sort of noticed the similarities between us but wrote them off. And our fight had made him really angry and hurt him a lot which I feel terrible about. We hadn't spoken since that night which had not gone unnoticed by Charlie. Every time he went down to Billy's he tried to get me to come along but I had to make up some lame excuse.

I was getting sick and tired of constantly feeling thirsty and also of having to lie so much to Charlie. I knew that it would be safer for him if I wasn't there, but I was also afraid to leave him.

Edward pulled me closer to him and seemed to trying to be comforting me while giving me time to think things through. We both knew it had to be my decision on whether or not to leave Charlie or continue to risk his life.

Charlie wouldn't like the idea but I would be turning 18 in September and so that would be about a month at the most that we would have to wait even if Charlie wasn't happy about it. And Charlie wouldn't be happy in fact he would be furious, but I was going to have to do it at the very least for his own protection. "You're right we have to do it."

"Okay." That was the great thing about Edward. He knew that choosing to do this was hard for me. I didn't want to leave Charlie either for his benefit or mine I wasn't sure but either way this wasn't as happy a thing for me as it would have been if this had been a "normal" situation.

We just sat there for a couple more hours and watched the sun come up. A little before 6am he took me home.

"Are you going to be okay?" He looked at me and tried to read what was going on in my head.

"Yeah . . . let's just figure out what our plans are and then we can worry about telling Charlie."

He looked so understanding that I reached up and kissed him before jumping up and through my window.

**Edward's POV**

I heard the window shut and drawers open as Bella went into her room and I headed back home.

I wanted to ask Carlisle about what I should do. I knew that Bella and I had to do this, but I also knew she didn't want to. I knew she didn't want to talk about plans, location, or anything for that matter.

I ran through the door and into the living room where Carlisle was watching the morning news.

Carlisle took one look at my face and just knew I needed him for something and thought…_What do you need to talk about?_

"Bella agreed she should move out of Charlie's house."

_That's good it will be a lot more comfortable for her._

"Yes I guess so, but I know she doesn't want to leave Charlie and I am worried about her."

_How so?_

"I don't want her to face everything about our life…"

_Vampire Life?_

"Yes and regret wanting to become one of us."

_You don't give her enough credit. You didn't exactly hide your distaste for our life before she became a vampire and you haven't held back on the downfalls of it since. Plus you seem to forget how adamant she always is about how this is her choice and doesn't regret it._

"I know, but she hasn't had to face our life completely yet."

_She hasn't? Well last time I checked wanting to attack the people you care about most was one of the worst points of our life don't you think?_

He was referring of course to all of the time Bella had been human and the only thing I wanted was a taste of her blood. "For me, yes."

_Then why don't you trust that she loves you and listen to her for once._

I knew Carlisle was right. As much as I always would regret letting Bella become one of us I knew how much it hurt everyone, especially Bella, when I talked about how guilty I felt. Things were the way they were and I didn't want to constantly hurt people like Rosalie did. Not that Rosalie did it intentionally but we all know how she feels and feel guilty when we see all the regret in her eyes and I don't want to do that to everyone.

_Now why don't you stop worrying and admit that you are excited that Bella agreed to move in with you._

That's the thing about Carlisle he always could tell how you were feeling about things without actually having an extra ability like Jasper's or mine. "Yeah I guess I am."

_Any alternate agenda?_

"No."

_Okay then any bonuses to convincing Bella that you should live together?_

He was right about that, "Okay maybe it wouldn't be terrible to be able to act like we were married to convince Bella that it could work."

_There it is. You know Edward it's not a bad thing that this could make Bella feel more comfortable about marriage. This is a good thing Bella and your lives will be easier not constantly being around Charlie. The fact that it will help you and Bella's relationship is not deceitful. It's not as if you are forcing her out of Charlie's house, or even asked her to move out because it's what you wanted. You want things to be easier for her and safer for Charlie because you know what it would do to her if she ever hurt him._

"How do you always manage to see the best in us?"

_Because it's there. I should head off to work now. Are you good?_

"Yeah, I'm going to go look in the paper for places to live."

Turns out they weren't offering much in Forks. They had a couple apartments, but that wouldn't be a good idea because there would still be humans in too close proximity. Then the houses that were up for purchase and even lease were all either unlivable or too far out of town.

_Wow look whose here. _Esme came gliding down the stairs and pulled up a seat next to me._ What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Bella's._

"Looking for a place for me and Bella to live."

_She agreed to move in with you? Alice said you were going to ask, but she couldn't see an answer so we thought she was really going to be thinking about it._

"Yeah last night. They don't have much in Forks though."

_Why don't you both live here?_

"I want it to be our place first. We will all end up living together next time we move probably, but I really want to live with Bella alone."

_To convince her to marry you._

It wasn't a question. She knew better than anyone how much I wanted to marry Bella, and I didn't have to explain to her how moving in alone would help.

Alice came bounding down the stairs just then and I read through her thoughts and visions. I saw a house or log cabin that had flowers growing up nicely around it. It was in the middle of the woods a couple miles away from our house here. I could also see that Esme and Alice were going to be the ones to build it.

"Thank you guys." For once I was happy for Alice's schemes because the house would be perfect and I knew Bella & I would love it.

_For what?_ Esme piped in.

"Alice will tell you." With that I smiled, kissed both of them on the cheek, and ran back to Bella's house.

I knocked on the door after Charlie had left and Bella came to the door and let me in. I kissed her and grabbed her hand as we went over to sit on the couch. "So I found a place."

"Oh really where?" She looked over at me and I grabbed her hand and entwined it into mine.

"Well it's going to be about 3 miles away from our house right now."

"Going to be?"

"Yeah Alice and Esme are building it."

"They're building us a house???" Her jaw almost hit the floor and her eyes were locked on me as if there was something wrong with my head.

"Yes."

"And you're letting them do this?"

"Yes," I smiled back at her still stunned face, "I saw it in Alice's vision you're going to love it and as soon as Alice saw that she isn't going to give up."

She finally laughed, smiled and said, "Fine but I'll get her back for this."

"Good luck with that." I leaned over and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I loved Bella so much and she seemed to at least be accepting the reality of things and starting to see the bright side in it.

"Edward," she whispered as I pulled away from her.

"Yes love?"

"When do we have to tell Charlie?"

"How about we wait until the house is finished?"

"Okay, that sounds good." And she pulled me back into her and I lost my train of thought.

**A/N: Okay I'm updating sooner this time. I got a lot of time to write over my Thanksgiving break so I'm very happy. I'm trying to write a couple of chapters and wait to post them until I have written more so hopefully I will post a few more chapters in the next month and get time to write over Christmas vacation. So please review because as I'm writing this I have no idea what people thought of my last chapter so I don't know if this one should be better, worse, or the same. Help please. And I'm enforcing the say more than "good chapter" rule. Please say something you like or don't like about the chapter, story, my writing, me, or anything. Positive or negative I don't care. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Here's the spoiler and again good reviews = extra spoilers…**

"_W-w-w-what?" The look on his face went from shocked to furious in about 1.5 seconds, "DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU STUPID SON OF A…"_


	27. Chapter 26

"It's going to be okay."

I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me squeezing my hand. We were sitting in my living room waiting for Charlie to come home. Apparently Alice and Esme had finished the house which I wasn't allowed to see yet because Alice wanted to furnish and decorate it, but Edward and I thought it that we had to tell Charlie now.

I was dreading it a little less than I thought I would. I was worried about two things mainly, Charlie's reaction to us moving in and how he would manage without me here. Other than that I found myself at times actually a bit excited by the idea of living alone with Edward.

I could hear a car off in the distance and looked at Edward and he confirmed, "Yep that's Charlie."

We waited and Charlie's car pulled up into the driveway and he came in and headed straight for his chair. He did a double take as he saw us sitting there and started to look nervous, "What's going on?"

Edward squeezed my hand; we both knew this had to come from me as much as I didn't want it to, but I decided to do it quick like ripping off a band-aid, "Dad, Edward and I want to move in together."

"W-w-w-what?" The look on his face went from shocked to furious in about 1.5 seconds, "DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

"DAD!" Alice had told us that he would immediately think I was pregnant so we were prepared for his outburst. "I'm not pregnant we just decided that we want to live together since we will both be 18 soon, and we're asking you, Esme, and Carlisle for permission early because we wanted to get settled before school starts." Okay so we weren't asking Carlisle and Esme per say but they did know and support us.

He looked even more stunned than he had originally, "Bella you guys can't move in together you're too young."

"I know we're both still technically under aged and if you insist we'll wait until my birthday, but come then I can legally move out." I felt bad being this harsh, but I had to be if I didn't get out of here soon I was terrified I would hurt Charlie I had come too close this summer to stay here any longer.

"Why are you doing this Bells?"

"Because we want to live together Dad." I knew that sounded flimsy and pathetic but I couldn't exactly say it was because I almost killed him this summer and don't want to take that risk anymore.

"Why you are both so young, why now, why not wait a couple more years?"

"Because I don't belong here anymore Dad." That was as close to the truth as I could get. I was a vampire he was a human this was never going to work for very long; I'm actually surprised it lasted this long.

I could see the hurt look on his face and then he just went quiet. Edward pulled my hand and pulled me out to the backyard.

**Charlie's POV**

Uh terrible day. These huge bear attacks are getting more and more numerous. We have to do something soon, but we don't even know what we're up against quite yet. All I want to do is sit on the couch and watch the game.

I saw the silver Volvo as I pulled into the driveway. That Cullen kid is here, I don't know why I'm surprised he's here all the time.

Oh well…who will win the game tonight?

I walked into the living room and Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch. What…what's wrong with Bells she looks so sad and nervous, "What's going on?"

"Dad," she practically whispered, "Edward and I want to move in together."

"W-w-w-what?" This has got to be some kind of a joke. My daughter, my baby is too young to be moving in with her boyfriend…her boyfriend…he didn't, "DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

"DAD!" Bella interrupted with such forcefulness that it shocked me into silence. I saw her grip that boy's hand as she focused her eyes on me, "I'm not pregnant we just decided that we want to live together since we will both be 18 soon, and we're asking you, Esme, and Carlisle for permission early because we wanted to get settled before school starts."

"Bella you guys can't move in together you're too young." She is, just yesterday she was my little girl who constantly tripped even more than normal kids trying to walk. And just yesterday her mother moved them to Phoenix and sent me pictures of Bella's first days which I still have in a drawer upstairs. She can't almost be an adult wanting to live with her boyfriend she just can't be.

"I know we're both still technically under aged and if you insist we'll wait until my birthday, but come then I can legally move out."

"Why are you doing this Bells?" This didn't make sense they had all the time in the world to be together why so soon. I just got her back why does she hate living with me that much. Her mother offered for her to come live with her and Phil in Jacksonville. I had known then that this boy was Bella's main reason for staying, but I thought she also liked living with me. Or could it be that all of that stuff she said back in April was true?

"Because we want to live together Dad."

Well obviously, but still this doesn't make sense. "Why you are both so young, why now, why not wait a couple more years?"

"Because I don't belong here anymore Dad." And she walked out of the room leaving me there to stare at the TV going over and over what could make her feel like she didn't belong here.

I mean we seemed to get along great. We were a lot alike both very quiet and didn't feel the need to fill every moment with conversation. She seemed to like doing the stuff around the house and always turned me down when I tried to help.

If it's not me then what could it be. She said she's not pregnant, but…oh no could it have something to do with her surgeries in April? Is that why she stayed at the Cullens instead of the hospital? Is that why she goes over there so often for sleepovers with Alice? Is there something wrong with her? Is she sick?

Suddenly I heard the backdoor open and Edward came into the room. "Are your parents okay with this?" I wouldn't believe him if he said they were.

"They know Bella and I love each other and so they're not forbidding it."

Smooth answer.

"Why are you guys pushing for this now?"

"Honestly…we're too young to get married, but we want to be closer."

Scare him off, scare him off, "Closer how exactly?"

"Knowing each other better. Seeing if we can coexist in the same house. And this doesn't have anything to do with sex sir if that's what you're asking."

Damn deny, deny, deny, this is not a conversation I want to have with Bella's boyfriend, "No I wasn't and how dare you insinuate that."

"Sorry sir." He said it but I saw a smirk for a fleeting second.

I don't know what to do. I want Bella to be happy, but what if she makes the same mistake her mother and I made. Granted she's more mature than both of us were when we were; she's more mature now then we were when we were ten years older than her age, but still if things don't work out it will hurt her and that's the last thing I want to see happen if it can be avoided.

But can it be avoided? I know that if I tell her no she's just going to want to do it more and will do it come September. There was no doubt in her voice about that; they obviously have a very thought out plan that they are committed to. I don't want to be the bad guy. I could send her to Jacksonville and separate them. But it's August and her birthday is less than a month away so she would just come right back. Its three weeks at the most she'd be gone.

Three weeks could that really be all the time I have left before she steps out into the world and makes her own decisions?

**Bella's POV**

I could see Edward through the window. He had gone in to calm down whatever was going on in Charlie's head. I didn't want to know I was already imagining all the scenarios he could come up with on his own I didn't need more.

Edward slightly waved at me and so I started to head in. I reached the doorknob and took a deep breath before walking in to see Charlie looking sad, but also defeated.

"You can move in together. It's not as if there is anything I can do to stop you."

Okay so it's not as supportive as I hoped maybe he would be. But I wasn't doing this because I was some teenager in puppy dog love with their boyfriend. I was doing it because my staying could be the difference between life and death for Charlie.

"I do have a few conditions though."

"What?"

"You will call me every day and give me an update on how school and everything is going and you will come over once a week to have dinner at least for the next three weeks while I can still enforce that."

"Sounds good, and we'll still come over after I turn 18 Dad. Who do you think I want to spend my 18th birthday with?"

That brought a slight smile to his face. "Alright." And he turned back to the TV not really seeming to want to discuss the topic further. This time I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him outside. I needed to run, to clear my head.

We kept our hands intertwined and started running. We were coming onto the boarder of La Push and all of a sudden Edward stopped and ended up yanking me backwards making me laugh "What I wasn't near the treaty line."

"Not that," he looked serious, "its Jacob…he phased."

"What?" Oh-no we had been dreading this for weeks and I knew it would happen soon what with how angry Jake kept getting at Edward when he came up back in June. Actually I knew Edward was surprised that it took Jake so much longer to phase.

"He's phasing right now. I can hear his thoughts he just got really mad about something that Sam said and he's shaking. It's going to happen."

"Are you sure that it's him you can hear from so far away I mean."

"I'm sure. His mind is screaming right now because of all his confusion."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell my family, come on."

We ran in silence back to his house. When we got there Alice had assembled everyone in the living room and they all looked over at us to see what all the commotion was about. Edward didn't waste time in spitting out, "Jacob phased."

Alice was the first to speak, "Does he know yet?"

"No, but it won't be long before they tell him. Sam kept thinking about how they were waiting for Jacob to phase before they made any decisions and Jacob hates me."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to us, "What is it that you guys want to do?"

Edward responded, "I think you all should leave. Bella and I will stay here and try to talk to Jacob, and if he won't listen we'll deal with it." Edward had already thought this through I could tell. I had to agree with him if the wolves were going to attack us I didn't want our family anywhere near here. This was my problem I chose this life and if I had the option Edward wouldn't be involved either although I knew trying to get him to stay safe would be a losing battle.

Everyone in the room except Edward and I simultaneously screamed "NO" and started speaking at once then all stopped to let the others go. We all looked at Carlisle as the head of the family to say what everyone was thinking. "Edward we aren't going to leave you and Bella here alone, anything we do we do as a family you know that and if you want us to leave you have to come with us. However, if you intend to stay then so do we." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I knew that it was no use arguing with Carlisle so I wasn't going to bother but I did want to try and keep them out of this if I could, "Then why don't Edward and I handle trying to talk to Jake first. If it comes down to a fight we'll have you guys here, but I don't want you all going into this if you don't have to. It's not your fight."

Esme stood up and came over to me and Edward and grabbed my hand, "Bella honey you're our family now so it is our fight. We don't want anything to happen to you as much as you don't want anything to happen to us."

We all fell silent and I hugged Esme. I loved her like a mother, but that was the problem I cared about everyone and didn't want them to risk their lives.

Rosalie stood up and looked out the window for a minute. We all stood there trying to figure out the best way to deal with all of this.

"I think we should plan on being on the defensive," Rosalie looked back at us from the window, "they aren't going to listen if we try to reason with them and that could be dangerous. I say we wait here and if they choose to attack us we can be ready to defend ourselves."

Rosalie was helping us. I mean things had gotten better between us. She still looked at me sometimes with sadness in her eyes but she had been making a big attempt to be nice to me. And now she was coming up with ways to help us defend ourselves. I would have thought she would have been the first to agree to leaving.

Emmett's face lit up at the mention of a fight, "Woo-hoo that's why I love my girl."

"I think it's a good idea," Jasper said. Come to think of it he'd been rather quiet for some reason.

"One or all of our futures will blackout if they intend on coming and that much I will be able to see before it happens," Alice said.

I didn't like the idea very much. Mostly because it involved my entire family in the fight, but I couldn't think of a better plan. I certainly didn't want us going on the offensive though. Jake might be my enemy but he was still my friend first. Plus I might have a better chance of getting Jake to stop and listen if he was just coming to attack us even though we haven't made a move against them.

I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me I could tell from his eyes he was going to agree with whatever I decided. I was still unsure but I said, "Alright I think we should go with that plan for now."

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme nodded in agreement.

We spent another hour talking about how we would all contact each other as soon as Alice's visions got blocked out. We figured that Jake would either go straight to the Cullen's house or Charlie's depending on if he was looking for just me or all of the Cullens. Either way we planned to always have someone around my house watching out for Charlie. We all also decided to go hunting while we still could so while Edward took me home to watch out for Charlie everyone else headed out to hunt.

"Why don't you go hunting with your family?" I wanted Edward to be strong and he hadn't hunted in a while.

"I think I should stay here with you."

"Well you said yourself we have at least a couple of hours before they get their plans together and I think you should be strong enough to fight. I'm new at this so I don't have as much practice and won't be as useful."

"I know, but Emmett and Jasper are going to teach you things in the next couple of days if we have time."

"I know but in case they don't have time you should be as strong as possible. Plus if Jake does come the likelihood that he will hurt me is less because he would be going after you all because of me."

He sighed knowing I was right and reluctantly said, "Fine it will make you happy I'll go with them."

"Thank you and it will."

We reached my house. My lord it seems like weeks ago that we were here arguing with Charlie about Edward and I living together and now that may all be for nothing if we have to leave. I kissed Edward goodbye and went into the house.

"Hi Dad I'm back."

He was sitting in his chair still, "Hi Bells."

"Dad look, about me moving out. I'm really not doing this to hurt you or because I don't want to live with you."

"I know Bells I calmed down some in the past couple of hours. You've always been more mature than you should be at your age so I guess that's why your relationship is also more mature than most people your age."

"Thanks Dad."

He paused, I could tell there was something that he wanted to ask me that he hadn't when Edward was here, "Look Bells, you aren't sick are you?"

This took me by surprise and then I figured out why Edward went inside earlier because Charlie thought there was something wrong with me, "No Dad I'm not and I would tell you if I was. I promise."

"Okay thanks Bells."

I went upstairs and pulled out my old _Wuthering Heights_ book and started to read it. Two hours later I was done and I started thinking about everything with Jacob again. Then I remembered what I thought earlier about Jake stopping and listening to me and about how he didn't want to hurt me.

I might be the only person or vampire in this case that Jake will listen to. And if the Cullens are around he's going to feel on the attack and angry more.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens had all run to Canada to hunt because we were starting to make a noticeable difference in the wildlife here and they needed bigger animals so they wouldn't be back till about 3 a.m. at the earliest, maybe 1 a.m. if they left now and it was only 11pm. So before I knew what I was doing I ran downstairs grabbed the phone and dialed in Jake's number.

**A/N: Okay so I embellished a little here at the end. The time for the Cullens to get back might not be two hours but for the sake of the story I went with it. Also I know Charlie wouldn't be acting this cool about Bella and Edward but here's my cover-up. He did still think that Bella was sick when he said that whole thing about her being mature (and he believes that to a certain extent) because he wanted her to tell him the truth. And when she did he couldn't retract his support so he's sticking with it so that he doesn't lose his daughter. Remember he lost her for a couple years because she hated Forks so he knows she only loves it now b/c of Edward and is a bit worried (in my mind) about losing her. **

**Once again I'm doing the spoiler and if you write a good review (i.e. something you liked or disliked about the chapter, story, me, etc.) not just "good chapter" you get an extended preview. So here we go… **

"_Unlikely Sam now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."_

_He paused for a second contemplating something then said, "It's about Bella and that bloodsucker boyfriend of hers."_


	28. Chapter 27

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jacob"

Oh dear lord what the hell does that Sam Uley want now? "Hi Sam."

"Come take a walk with me."

Haha as if I'd ever go anywhere with him; sorry buddy but I have no interest in joining your little cult, "No thanks."

He looked at me as if he was expecting that any minute I would punch him, come to think of it I would like to after what he did to Embry. We all used to make fun of Sam and his gang and now for some reason Embry follows him around like a puppy dog. I was starting to like the idea of punching him more and more. He seemed to catch onto what I was thinking and took a step back before saying, "Come on your Dad asked me to talk to you."

"Unlikely Sam now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."

He paused for a second contemplating something then said, "It's about Bella and that bloodsucker boyfriend of hers."

Okay that's it I'm going to punch him. Where does he get off thinking that he has any right to start talking about Bella? There was definitely something wrong with that boyfriend of hers but those stupid fairytales have nothing to do with it. I started toward him ready to punch him when he turned and bolted into the woods.

Fine if he wants to take a walk we'll take a little walk in the woods just as soon as I punch his bloody face in! I noticed I was shaking I was so mad at him as I ran into the woods. I saw he was just about five feet in front of me. I was still shaking like crazy and as I went to jump over a log I got the oddest sensation.

My spine started to shake and it felt like it was twisting. I dropped down onto my knees and the shaking got even worse. Sam looked back at me and for a second he shook, then he shifted into a huge black wolf.

I got scared, but that only made the shaking worse and all I closed my eyes trying to get myself to wake up; this had to be a bad dream it couldn't be real. I felt the shaking stop and heard Sam's voice "Jacob open your eyes."

I didn't want to, I was afraid of what would happen. I heard Sam's voice louder this time "Jacob it's okay open your eyes!" and I couldn't resist I wanted to but my eyes popped open and before I could force them closed again I saw the huge black wolf right in front of me. I screamed but all I could hear was a wolf howl. I looked around trying to find Sam but he had disappeared.

_I'm right in front of you Jacob._

Who the hell said that? I looked around and I couldn't see anyone.

_It's me Jacob, Sam, I'm the wolf right in front of you._

NO! NO! NO! I'm dreaming I'm dreaming. I went to slap myself but all I felt was a paw (???) hit my nose. I looked down and I saw two paws right where my arms had been and they were covered in a brown fur. I looked back at the rest of my body and it was covered in fur too.

_Jacob you know those old legends that Billy has always told you about us being decedents of wolves. They're true Jacob._

I looked back at the wolf but its mouth wasn't moving. Oh thank goodness that's can't be Sam then, but where is his voice coming from?

_Jacob the wolf is me you can just hear my thoughts and I can hear yours too. Everything's going to be okay but you have to listen to me. We are wolves the legends are all true and we are supposed to protect the people of La Push from vampires._

No he's insane! I'm insane!

_**Jacob you're not insane although I know it feels like it right now.**_

Wait that wasn't Sam's voice.

_**Right again buddy.**_

Embry?

_**Yeah behind you.**_

I turned around and there he was. I don't know how I knew it was him but I knew it was. I looked between the two of them and then down at my own paws. Then I heard Sam again.

_Jacob why don't we teach you how to phase back so we can talk. All of this mind reading will confuse you right now._

Wait phase what did he mean phase? I saw wolf Embry back into the woods and then a minute later reappear as a human.

_Jacob you have to focus, picture yourself as a human and standing upright, want to be like that._

I started thinking about it. I sat there for 5 minutes. Sam didn't say much just repeated those same instructions a couple of times…I assume he was trying not to think of something else and distract me.

Then I heard Embry's actual voice, "Nice Jake it took me a good 20 minutes to be able to do that."

I opened my eyes and Embry was standing a couple feet away. Sam backed into the woods and came back out throwing a pair of shorts at me, "You might want these."

I looked down and suddenly realized that everything I had been wearing right down to my shoes were in scraps on the ground. I ran into the forest a bit out of site and got dressed. I slapped myself on the arm hard hoping that maybe just maybe this was all a terrible dream. Turns out it wasn't.

When I came back out into the forest Sam and Embry were whispering, but abruptly stopped when they saw me…uh-oh this isn't going to be good.

Sam looked over at me and said, "Jacob why don't you sit down."

I sat down on a fallen tree without saying anything. Too much was going on, apparently I was a werewolf, all of the legends that I had always thought Dad was crazy for believing were apparently true and Sam and Embry obviously knew something that I didn't.

"Jacob I know you have heard all the legends and know all about the fact that our family is descendents of wolves, and I also know that hearing all the old legends are the last thing you want to hear right now."

The strange thing was he was right there was a lot of stuff that I wanted to know but history right now wasn't one of them. "Yeah I guess…wait does my dad know all about this because he is…"

"No he's not Jacob the wolf gene has been inactive in the tribe for a couple generations now."

Inactive? Like a volcano? Why now then are we apparently wolves? "Why isn't it still inactive then?"

Sam looked away from me back to Embry. From the looks on their faces I could tell this is what they had been talking about earlier, "Because there are vampires here Jacob."

Vampires? Wait is everything we read about in fairytales true or at least all the bad things?

"Jacob do you remember the legends about the cold ones?"

"Yeah I do." I started thinking about all how Dad told me that we were meant to protect people from the cold ones better known as vampires. How they were terrible creatures that either killed or changed humans when they bit them.

"Do you remember who our tribe says our vampires?"

OH MY GOD! I did remember. Dad told me when they first moved here, told me to stay far away from them, told me why they couldn't come down here and I had to tell him if they ever did. And I told Bella. I told her that the Cullens were vampires.

"I take it that you do."

I just nodded and sat there for a minute. The Cullens were vampires. Edward was a vampire. BELLA WAS DATING A VAMPIRE! All of a sudden and extreme wave of anger and terror washed over me. She wasn't safe. She was my friend and she wasn't safe I had to protect her.

The shaking in my spine started again and I exploded once again. This time was quicker though not as scary or painful. I looked up and Sam and Embry had retreated a good 15 feet away from me, I also noticed that I couldn't hear Sam's thoughts just my own.

They backed into the forest and then I heard Embry and Sam's thoughts (I guess that's what I was hearing) in my head.

_(Sam) Jake what exactly do you remember?_

_**(Embry) Or have you figured out that…**_

_EMBRY SHUT UP!_

Embry's thoughts got silent and Sam just seemed to be listening to what I was thinking.

Stupid vampire! What is he thinking endangering Bella like this? I guess I shouldn't be surprised Dad always told me they were evil selfish creatures feeding on humans for their own sick gain.

Wait what did Embry mean by figure it out? I tried to see if I had to try and make Sam hear my thoughts…

_No Jacob we can hear every thought each other is having when we're in wolf form; it's a pack thing._

What did Embry mean figure it out?

_**HE meant that she's a freaking bloodsucker Jake they turned her and now it's our job to make them pay.**_

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! BELLA'S NOT A VAMPIRE, SHE'S…SHE'S….

_Embry I told you to be quiet._

_**Sorry Sam, but we don't even know if your technically the alpha anymore do we. I mean I was able to say that so doesn't that mean that Jake is the alpha?**_

ALPHA? BELLA VAMPIRE? WHAT IS GOING ON?

I started running before I could figure out what to do.

_Jacob stay out of people's site you don't want to scare anyone._

I listened to him, I just ran through the forest in circles. Every couple of minutes I would run back through the clearing and Embry and Sam would be sitting on the fallen tree in human form. Giving me time to myself to think I guess.

I thought back to the last time I saw Bella. She was really pale, and her eyes weren't the right color. She looked a lot like that stupid cold boyfriend of hers. He turned her. That selfish bastard turned her!!!!

I didn't know what was happening. I mean I felt protective of Bella overly protective. Then I started thinking about all of the times I have spent with her…

(Flashback)

Uh why is my Dad so annoying? I want to play with my hamster not go to the beach. I got out of the car and Dad's friend was sitting with his daughter who was playing in the mud. Rachael and Rebecca ran over into the woods to go to the tide pools and Dad pulled me over to the girl who I noticed was building a sandcastle.

"Jake why don't you help Bella with her castle?" my dad pushed me over then sat down in a chair next to Charlie.

"Hi," I said sitting down and putting dirt into the bucket.

"Hi."

We didn't say much else we just built the sand castle

(End of Flashback)

We were friends. It didn't seem like it but we were. We didn't really have to talk unless we had something to say and the silences weren't awkward between us even when we were kids.

Things weren't weird between us even when she first started dating him.

(Flashback – Disclaimer: I don't own the events of this flashback they are from Twilight I'm just doing it from Jacob's POV)

"So how do you like the truck?" I asked trying to keep her talking to me instead of going back over to her friends. She was so pretty, not exotic pretty, but simple, sweet, quiet, girl next door pretty.

"I love it. It runs great." Wow she even liked classic cars even slow ones.

"Yeah, but it's really slow. I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle."

"It's not that slow."

"Have you ever tried to go over sixty?"

"No."

"Good. Don't."

(End Flashback)

Things were still easy between us even after years of not seeing each other. We reverted right back to how things used to be.

The thing that messed everything up was that stupid Cullen!

(Flashback – Disclaimer: I don't own the events of this flashback they are from Twilight I'm just doing it from Jacob's POV)

She was flirting with me. I mean she was interested in these legends so maybe I could use them to my advantage. If I scared her then maybe later I could comfort her.

"And what are they? What _are_ the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers," I said in my scariest cold voice. "Your people call them vampires."

She looked out onto the ocean and looked deep in thought. Finally my chance to comfort her, "You have goose bumps."

(End Flashback)

That wasn't fear in her eyes. A part of her had believed me the minute I told her and the more she thought about it that night the more it made sense. She wasn't afraid though, she should have been if she believed then she should have been but wasn't. She probably told him that she knew, but she stayed with him. Why would she stay with him?

(Flashback)

"Bella what the hell is going on with you and Him?"

"He's my boyfriend Jacob."

"Yes obviously but should he be?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED OF HIM?"

"How dare you! I'm not scared of him Jake. He's the nicest, most honest, sweet person I've ever met and he's nothing but good to me! I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM!!"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I can't explain that."

(End Flashback)

She wasn't afraid of him but she was afraid of something or someone. She wasn't afraid of him. I had known that night to some extent, but I couldn't figure it out until now. She was afraid of ME. The only reason she would fear me is if she was aligned with the vampires and she was because she was one.

I was back in the clearing again and it was dark Sam and Embry were there still and I looked over at them. There were some more clothes on a log that I grabbed in my mouth and phased back into a human in the woods and got dressed. I came out and they looked over at me. "She's one of them."

Sam stood up, "Yes she is."

"What do we do?"

"That's for you to decide Jacob; you're supposed to be the alpha not me."

"It breaks the treaty doesn't it? They promised they didn't hurt humans."

"Yes it does."

"Then we kill him."

"Alright, Embry go to Emily's and get the others and tell them to come meet us."

Embry just nodded and said, "Okay be back in 15 minutes." He ran off back towards town.

When Embry came back with Paul and Jared Sam told us all how you kill a vampire and we came up with a game plan. We were going to wait until I could control my phasing and emotions better. Then, we were going to attack.

We all went home and Dad had waited up for me. He asked me what had happened and I told him everything. He was thrilled about me becoming a wolf "Finally," in his words. And he was happy that I had decided to attack the Cullens.

"Do you think Bella will defend them?" He insisted on asking me the questions I had blocked from everyone else tonight.

"I hope not but probably." That was the truth she knew what the Cullens were for a while before she became a vampire and she was clear that night a couple weeks ago she didn't have a single complaint about Edward.

"What are you going to do if she fights against you?"

I didn't want to think about this at all, "I'm not going to let the pack kill her if that's what you're asking."

"What if she's going to kill one of you Jake what if you don't have a choice."

"It won't come to that." I didn't think it would. I couldn't picture Bella killing anyone. I also could just barely wrap my head around the fact that she was a bloodsucker. In appearance it made sense but I just couldn't believe she could be my enemy.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." I sat back on the sofa and just sat there for a while.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I went over and picked up, "Black residence."

"Jake, it's Bella."

"Hello." I could hear the tension and hesitance in my own voice and I'm sure she could too but what was I suppose to say? She shouldn't know that I know her secret.

"It's okay Jake I know."

"Know what?"

"About what happened to you today; about how you're a wolf."

"And?"

"I want to meet with you."

"That's not a good idea." It wasn't safe for her; Sam had said that if I get mad I could lose control, he hurt Emily that way and that's why we were waiting to attack. And I didn't want to hurt Bella the reason we were attacking the Cullens was because they hurt her.

"Please Jake I really need to talk to you." She seemed really desperate. I felt bad but I didn't want to hurt her. She was a victim here. The stupid selfish vampire changed her.

"Why?"

"I want to explain."

"I don't really care to hear you justify this one Bella." I was starting to get angry. I mean why couldn't she see even now that he wasn't a good guy? He could have killed her; maybe that is what he was trying to do when she changed.

"Please Jake; I won't hurt you I promise." I didn't think she would. As I said I couldn't wrap my head around this. Maybe if she knew I was just protecting her she wouldn't fight us with the Cullens.

"Fine, but we have to be alone. They can't be anywhere near us."

"Of course." I thought I could almost hear a hint of relief in her voice.

"The treaty line in five minutes."

"See you there."

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all like this chapter. I worked really hard on it and let me tell you the wolf mind thing is not easy to figure out how to write. And for everyone who might be confused about how Jacob feels about Bella remember that he was falling for her from the moment she came back to Forks. It developed more in New Moon. To a certain extent I'm stretching it but my excuse is that becoming a wolf has vamped up all of his emotions, anger, sadness, happiness, love, friendship, hatred, everything is more intense for him now. **

**And I've been a little sad that I haven't been getting that many reviews. I love this story but I'm starting to feel like I'm writing it for no reason. Now I was planning on finishing this story then doing a sequel but I'm not going to be able to do it if I feel like I'm alone with wanting one. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**So read, review and remember the reviews that say more than "great chapter" and "update soon" get extended spoilers…**

"_What do you want?" He was really cold when he said that and kept looking at his feet._


	29. Chapter 28

**Bella's POV**

This wasn't going to go well. I could tell from Jacob's tone on the phone that he was mad and obviously didn't want to see me. I had to do this though I had to. I can't let Edward be here when we saw Jacob. He's going to want revenge or at least that's what Edward seemed to be convinced of. If Jacob hated Edward back in June then he certainly wouldn't like him anymore now that he knew they were supposed to be enemies.

Not to mention how angry Edward was going to be at me for pulling this. I know we had a plan but it didn't sit with me that he and his family would be endangering themselves. And something told me if we let it come to a fight then it would not end well for anyone.

I ran to the treaty line and I didn't see Jacob yet. I ran up and down along the line until I smelt something really bad; it was like wet dog times 10. I looked over the treaty line where the smell seemed to be coming from and saw a huge brown wolf come out of the darkness.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded and looked me up and down for a while. I realized that he couldn't talk in his wolf form, "Jacob don't you have to phase so we can talk?"

He nodded yes.

"Then can you?"

He shook his head.

"Please Jacob I'm not going to hurt you and I won't cross the treaty line I promise." I knew I was pleading but he was hesitant and I needed to make him stay.

He backed up into the woods and I thought he left but as I was turning around I saw him come out in his human form.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Jake."

"What do you want?" He was really cold when he said that and kept looking at his feet.

"I wanted to explain…"

"Explain what?" He spat out at me and looked up at my face finally, "Explain why you stayed with him even when you knew what he was. Explain why he did this to you. Explain why you're still with him even after he did this to you. Or would you like to explain to me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him."

"Kill him?" That shocked me, I mean it shouldn't have but I couldn't help but be taken aback by the realization of Jake's anger.

"What do you think I'm going to do? He broke the treaty. They promised they wouldn't hurt humans and they did."

"He didn't hurt me Jake."

"The Hell he didn't look at you."

"Jake I told you I can explain."

He cut me off again, "What if I don't want to hear it? What if I don't care why he did it?"

That's it, "JACOB SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU HAVE EVERYTHING FIGURED OUT DON'T YOU WELL I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T JAKE YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HIM OR ME OR ANYTHING THAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"

He looked stunned and then started shaking. I backed up a little bit. It seemed like he was going to phase from the way Edward described how they phase. He looked down at the ground and started biting on his lip.

It took a couple of minutes but he finally stopped shaking and when he looked up he said, "This was a mistake maybe I should go."

"No Jake please don't."

"This wasn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt you Bella it's him that needs to pay for what he did."

"Jake have you not been listening to me? He didn't do this to me."

"Quite frankly Bella I don't care if it was him or one of his other coven members he put you in danger of one of them doing this to you and they did."

Why couldn't he grasp what I was saying, "It wasn't one of them that did this Jake. It was another vampire, one that we had no control over."

He seemed to consider it for a minute not sure whether I was telling the truth or trying to come up with a cover story, "Who?"

"There was another coven here back in April. Remember all of the animal attacks that Charlie was looking into? Well they passed through town and met us. James their 'leader' set his sights on me and so Alice and Jasper took me back down to Phoenix so that he wouldn't find me while Edward and the rest of his family tried to find him and his mate Victoria. The third member of their coven Laurent went up to Alaska because he didn't to be part of the fight. James went down to Phoenix though and found me. He pretended to have my mom and told me that I had to meet up with him in order to save her so I went…"

The look on his face was interested and he seemed to be starting to believe me.

"When I got there he had lied. He found a video tape of my mom calling my name and played that when he was telling me he had her. He tried to kill me but Edward showed up. All James had time to do was bite me." I pulled up my sleeve to show him where the bite mark was still on my arm.

He came closer to me and reached over the treaty line and grabbed my arm. He traced the outline of the bite mark and looked up at me, "He didn't do this to you."

"No he didn't. He hates that this happened to me more than you do actually."

He let go of my arm and I let it fall back down to my side. "Wait," he looked up, "how are you living with Charlie? I mean you're a newborn and from what Sam said you shouldn't even be able to stand a football field's length away from a human let alone live with one."

"We think it's my extra power, self-control. It's hard but I can be in the same room as humans and manage to not hurt them."

Jacob was just silent. I had no idea what he was going to do or say. He showed no emotion on his face except a look of deep thought. Then all of a sudden sadness crept across his face. He looked up at me and I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "The treaty isn't technically broken and I don't really want to throw my pack into a fight that will endanger them. So if you and the Cullens are still agreeable to the treaty then we will hold up our end of the bargain. But I want to remind you all of one aspect. You are under NO circumstances allowed to cross this treaty line. And we don't want to see or hear from you."

I knew that by not see or hear from he meant me. Whatever friendship Jacob and I had had went out the window when he found out about the mortal enemies thing. "I'm sorry you feel that way Jake because I still would like to be your friend, but I understand and will respect your wishes. And of course we will keep up our end of the treaty."

"Bella we can't be friends."

"No we could be; we were before you knew what happened. I'm still the same person I was before I changed just like you are the same person you were before you phased."

He looked down at his feet and shook his head, "We're both different now. And what part of mortal enemies don't you understand?"

I don't know why I was trying to be friends with Jacob, but part of me felt that I wanted to at least have him not consider me an enemy. Then again he looked torn up enough that I decided just to let him do what he felt he had to, "Okay Jake I'll leave you alone I promise, but just promise me that if you decide you do want to be friends or just talk you'll call or come over, okay?"

He looked defeated as he turned around but I heard him murmur, "Okay."

And with that I turned back toward my house. I wasn't extremely happy but at least my family was safe and I didn't have to worry about physically hurting Jacob at least.

I saw the lights of my house coming into view so I decided to walk the rest of the way. I wasn't sure when Edward would be back but I knew I would be in trouble when he did. I walked up my porch steps and could hear people talking inside.

"I'm home," I called as I came through the door.

"Bella come in here there's someone here to see you." Charlie was yelling excitedly at me from the living room.

I walked in and saw none other than my mom sitting on the couch.

**A/N: Yes! I love you guys I got 10 reviews last chapter and you guys don't even know how good that makes me feel! I am doing a sequel for this story that I'm really excited about. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Here's the spoiler for the next chapter remember if you tell me more than "great chapter" you get an extended spoiler…**

"_Yeah Bella why don't you tell your Mom about what you and Edward were telling me this afternoon," I looked over at Charlie and he was smirking a little. He knew I wouldn't want to tell my Mom this seeing as how she has spent pretty much my entire life telling me how I shouldn't get tied down too early because of what happened between her and Charlie._


End file.
